Puppy Love
by kagz1nonly
Summary: Sesshoumaru decides to join Inuyasha and his group in order to defeat Naraku… much to Inuyasha's displeasure. Unfortunately while fighting one of Naraku's new reincarnations, Sesshoumaru is changed into a kid again! Now Kagome has to take care of him...
1. Prologue

Summary: Sesshoumaru decides to join Inuyasha and his group in order to defeat Naraku… much to Inuyasha's displeasure. Unfortunately while fighting one of Naraku's new reincarnations, Sesshoumaru is changed into a kid again! Now Kagome has to take care of him. Especially since little Sesshoumaru thinks that she's his mate! The kid doesn't even know about the birds and the bees and he's already making his move! Can Kagome keep him at bay long enough to break the spell?

~Puppy Love~

Kagome groaned in exasperation. Inuyasha was once again trying to pick a fight with his older half brother. Sesshoumaru had joined the group about five months ago. He had taken up her offer of working together to defeat Naraku and left Rin to be raised in a normal human village away from harm. Ever since Sesshoumaru joined, Inuyasha had been in a bad mood. He took every chance he got to start a fight with him. It was starting to get on Kagome's nerves. They needed Sesshoumaru for the final battle and Inuyasha knew it. He needed to get over his male pride and deal with it. When Inuyasha wasn't bothering him, Sesshoumaru wasn't that bad. He didn't bother anyone else. In fact, he usually kept to himself. Kagome was the only one who ever talked to him. Sometimes, when Inuyasha went off to Kikyou for days at a time, Sesshoumaru would even help out by hunting and keeping watch at night. On those nights Kagome would stay up with him and talk to him. He never really aided in the conversation, but he didn't shun her either.

"Inuyasha, don't you have anything better to do than bother Sesshoumaru? He isn't doing anything!" She called.

"Keh, well if you weren't such a weakling we wouldn't have to stop constantly. Then I WOULD have something better to do now wouldn't I?" he sneered. Kagome glared at him, she was about to yell out her come back when she felt a tingling sensation in the back of her mind.

"Hmph, if _I _hadn't wanted to stop then _YOU _would have kept going then _I_ wouldn't have sensed the shard that I'm sensing right now so KISS MY ASS!" she shouted. Kagome turned to face the oncoming shard without a second glance towards Inuyasha's shocked face.

A child stepped out of the forest. She looked no older than five; her lavender hair was pulled up into twin pigtails. The girl's pink and purple eyes were fixed on the group; a childish smile graced her face.

"Brat, you stink of Naraku." Inuyasha growled. At the sound of Naraku's name, the child's smile grew.

"I've been ordered to give you a visit. Naraku said we could play together, doesn't that sound fun?" she said in a tinkling voice.

Sesshoumaru, who had been silent the whole time, took this chance to make the first attack. He summoned his whip and flicked it towards the little girl. His whip struck a barrier.

"That's not fair, I'm not ready! No cheating!" The girl giggled as she pulled out a small pink ball. "Besides, you're all bigger than me! We can't play till it's all fair and square!" She threw the ball at Sesshoumaru, who caught it reflexively. A pink glow came from the ball and grew into a brilliant blinding flash. The group was forced to look away as the flash filled the clearing. When the flash was gone, the girl's giggles filled the clearing.

Kagome drew her bow and arrow and took aim for the little girl and let the arrow fly. It effectively broke through the barrier and flew past the girl's cheek, scratching it in the process. The girl shrieked in pain. While it was not a fatal wound, Kagome's miko powers had scorched her cheek. The girl glared at Kagome and shrieked.

"NO FAIR! THAT'S CHEATING! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, I'M TELLING ON YOU!" she screamed. She turned around and fled into the forest.

Kagome sighed in relief. Naraku had obviously not told the girl that she was a miko. Remembering the pink light, Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru's last known spot. Where he used to stand was only his armor, weapons and clothing. Panic stricken Kagome rushed over to the pile of clothing. As she approached she couldn't help but notice that the pile of clothes was moving. Kneeling beside the pile of clothes, Kagome gently and slowly moved them around to unveil the wiggling subject.

In the pile of clothes was a chibi version of Sesshoumaru. It was a younger version of Sesshoumaru; A _naked _younger version of Sesshoumaru. Kagome gasped and began to blush. The little Sesshoumaru looked up and the young woman. Dazed and confused he lifted his nose towards her and inhaled her scent. Within seconds he tackled her to the ground in an embrace and nestled his face in her chest. After a few seconds, he lifted his head and stared into the shocked teenager's face. He licked her nose.

"Mmmm, Mate!" he chirped.

"Wh- What?"

Ok, so this is just the prologue, so let me know what you think and I'll think about whether or not I want to go through with the story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Sesshou Chibi

Thanks for all the reviews! As you can see, I decided to write the story! So, On with the story!

Disclaimer (which I forgot to put in the prologue): I do not own any Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi… though I would very much like to steal Sesshoumaru and Shippo… and Bankotsu… hehe

Chapter one: Sesshou Chibi

Kagome stared in shock at the naked demon boy laying on top of her. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were doing the same. Inuyasha, snapping out of his own stupor, growled and stomped towards them. As he approached he caught Sesshoumaru's attention. The demon boy stiffened and produced his own growl.

"Inuyasha, I don't think it's a very good idea to upset him right now. He's a pup, but even so if he gets into too much of a panic he could hurt Kagome." Sango warned.

Sesshoumaru's growls grew louder when he realized that Inuyasha wasn't the only intruder. He moved from his nuzzling position on Kagome to a defensive one, ready to attack at any moment. Kagome, realizing what the demon boy was about to do, quickly sat up, grabbed the discarded hoari of 'older Sesshoumaru's' and wrapped it around 'Chibi Sesshoumaru', holding him back. Sesshoumaru yelped in surprise, but immediately calmed down and snuggled back into her embrace. Turning his head back he once again licked her, this time on her cheek.

"Mate!" He returned his gaze to the rest of the group and gave them a death glare.

"Ummm, Sesshoumaru?" he looked up at her. "Um, do you remember what happened? Do you know who we are?" She motioned towards the group.

He didn't understand. His only reaction was a tilt of his head, reminding Kagome of a curious puppy. Kagome sighed disappointedly, her shoulders slumped. Noticing the change, Sesshoumaru nuzzled her cheek, trying to comfort her. He gave off a gentle growl with a comforting tone.

"Kagome, I don't think he understands words. For the first few hundred years of an Inu Youkai's life, their parents simply use their primal instincts. They're taught just like dog pups. At this age, Sesshoumaru probably doesn't know much about the spoken language, he only knows body language and Inu language."

"Inu language?

"Ever notice how Inuyasha and Koga growl and snarl at each other while fighting? That's Inu, Ookami and Inu are pretty much the same thing."

"ok, I get it, so since he doesn't really understand us, then he probably doesn't even what 'mate' means either?" As Kagome said the word 'mate' Sesshoumaru stopped nuzzling and smiled up at her.

"Mate!" For the second time that day, Sesshoumaru knocked her over in another snuggle attack.

"Actually Kagome, I think he does know what that word is." Miroku chuckled.

"Um, a little help?"

"Sorry Kagome, we're not sure how Sesshoumaru will act if we approach his mate." Sango giggled.

"What the fuck are you two talking about? Kagome is NOT that asshole's MATE!" Inuyasha growled. He angrily marched towards his shrunken half brother and companion. He lifted the surprised Sesshoumaru off of Kagome and flung him to the side, grabbed Kagome's wrist, and yanked her to her feet with a little too much force.

"OUCH Inuyasha that HURTS!" She cried out.

A loud, angry growl filled the clearing. In the spot where Sesshoumaru had landed, a large white dog was standing. Young Sesshoumaru's dog form was nowhere near as big as his older version's, but it was still bigger than Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru gave off a loud, sharp, bark. Inuyasha immediately let go of Kagome and shoved her behind him.

Not a good idea.

Sesshoumaru pounced, knocking Inuyasha over. He pinned him down with one of his paws and lowered his jaws in for the final move.

"Sesshoumaru STOP! BAD PUPPY!" Kagome shouted, waving her arms.

Confused at his 'mate's' actions, Sesshoumaru paused and turned his attention towards her. Kagome realized that he didn't understand her words, so she opened her arms towards him and gestured for him to come to her. "Come here Sesshou Chibi! Come on!" Sesshoumaru gave her a delighted woof, and then turned his attentions back towards Inuyasha, lowering his jaws once more.

Inuyasha had been able to reach his sword while Sesshoumaru was distracted. He drew it from his scabbard and raised it to drive into Sesshoumaru's snout.

"No! Inuyasha don't you dare!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha ignored her warning.

"Kagome! Act like you're hurt! Faint or something!" Sango called.

With no time for questioning, Kagome went into action. She screamed as loud as she could, and 'fell' to the ground. Despite her horrible acting, Sesshoumaru was by her side in seconds. Kagome struggled to keep her eyes closed and her face blank as he sniffed and nudged her with his big puppy nose. Sesshoumaru whined and whimpered when Kagome didn't 'wake up'.

Inuyasha had recovered quickly and began his charge. Miroku and Sango quickly stopped him.

"Inuyasha, didn't you learn from the first time? It isn't a good idea to mess around with Sesshoumaru right now. We don't fully know what's going on yet! " Miroku whispered. Before Inuyasha could protest, a familiar scent crossed his nose.

"Keh, I don't need this bullshit." He raced off into the forest.

After Inuyasha's departure Sango cautiously approached the two. She stopped as soon as Sesshoumaru started snarling at her.

"Kagome, I think you can wake up now." She called.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She came face to face with Sesshoumaru's worried gaze. She smiled and laid a hand on his snout. Sesshoumaru yipped happily and nudged her torso. She giggled, moved to stand up, only to be knocked down again by his snout. Sesshoumaru moved around her, laid down with a forepaw on either side of her, and laid his head across her lap and torso, forcing her to lean back on his chest, and closed his eyes.

"Aw, come on! Sesshoumaru! Get off me!" Her complaints fell on deaf fluffy puppy ears.

"Sorry Kagome, there wasn't enough time to tell you. Sesshoumaru won't let you move around until he's positive you're alright, it's Inu instinct." Sango tried to keep the laughter out of her words, but failed terribly.

"What? That's kind of an important thing don't ya think?"

"Like I said, there wasn't enough time to tell you,"

"Geeze! What if I have to, you know…"

"Well, if he does let you up, he'd probably follow you around, Inu instinct."

"No way! Come on Sesshoumaru, get up!" Kagome tried to push his head off of her. Annoyed with her disobedience, Sesshoumaru lifted his head, crossed one of his paws over her lap to prevent escape, and nipped her cheek and bumped her gently on the nose. Satisfied with his punishment he plopped his head back to its previous spot.

"Hey! Oomph!"

"Does this mean that kaasan's Sesshoumaru's mate now?" Shippo questioned. His voice held a worried tone.

"No Shippo, he just thinks he is." Sango answered.

"So, does this mean I can still play with kaasan?" hope filled his voice.

"Well, I think you should be really careful right now around Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Inu youkai are really possessive when it comes to their mates.

"Awwww, but that's no fair! Kagome's MY kaasan and I was here first! She's not even his mate! He can't hog her!" Shippo pouted.

"Now now Shippo, we'll get this figured out soon. Soon enough Sesshoumaru will be back to his old cold and evil self. Then you'll have Kagome all to yourself again. Until then, I suggest you sleep with Kirara and I until we get Sesshoumaru to see Kagome isn't his mate." Shippo sighed, but agreed. With a jealous look back at his kaasan and the mother stealing puppy, he went off to play with Kirara.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other with amused smiles, and walked off to start up camp.

"Hey! You guys! You can't just leave me here! Help me! HEEEEEEEEEY!" Seeing that her calls were useless, Kagome sighed in defeat and settled back for more comfort.

'_This is going to be a looooong night'_ she thought, rubbing Sesshoumaru behind his giant puppy ear.

Well, here's the first chapter, I know it isn't very long, but I'm kind of doing this right of the top of my head at the moment. I wanted to update and give the first chapter as soon as possible so I just wrote it off the top of my head and posted it. Usually I read over it a couple times and see if I can add stuff in or change something for the better but I didn't do that this time. I'll be sure to do that next time so it won't be a next day update like this one was. Thanks for reading! ^.^


	3. Sesshoumaru's pup

Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews! So, lately I've been on this creative kick and the ideas are coming easily, so I figure I better get to writing and use it while it lasts ^.^

On with the story!

Chapter two: Sesshoumaru's Pup

The sun was starting to set, Sango and Miroku had built a fire and were in the process of boiling water for dinner. Shippo and Kirara were still playing a little ways away. Kagome was still trapped between Sesshoumaru's paws. She watched Shippo and Kirara chase each other around.

"Kagome? How do you prepare this food?" Sango held up a box she had pulled from Kagome's bag.

"Ummmm, Sango that isn't food." Sango looked at the box curiously.

"Really? But it has a picture of a fish on it doesn't it?"

"Well, it is food, but it's _cat_ food, I brought it from my time for Kirara…"

"Oh, so we can't eat it?"

"No. Why don't _I_ make dinner, it'd be easier than explaining how to make everything."

"Kagome, I don't think Sesshoumaru's going to let you get up."

"Well he has to, I can't sit here all night like this, besides, I have to eat, and I'm sure he's hungry too."

Kagome tapped on Sesshoumaru's nose. "Sesshoumaru?" the dog opened is eye and stared at her lazily. "You have to let me up, we need to eat. You're hungry aren't you? Do you want food?" Kagome did the motions of putting something in her mouth and chewing. "Food?" Sesshoumaru let out a lazy woof, stood up, and loped off into the forest. "Hey! Where're you going? Sesshou Chibi!" he didn't even turn back and kept on going.

"Don't worry Kagome, he'll be back eventually." Sango assured. Kagome sighed and turned towards the others.

"Alright, I guess I'll get started." She paused "but first, I have to go to the bathroom" that said, she rushed off the opposite way of Sesshoumaru. Sango giggled at her friend. Miroku had a cheery smile on his face.

Once Kagome returned, she went through her bag and pulled out the ramen.

"Ok, let's get started."

**THUD**

Startled, Kagome turned around to see what was going on. Sesshoumaru was back, and he brought a full grown buck with him. Kagome's eyes bulged at the sight. There it was, a big dead buck, and there he was, a giant puppy sitting back on his haunches, his tail wagging happily, panting like a hyper pup.

"I believe Sesshoumaru wants to provide dinner tonight." Miroku commented.

While they were skinning and preparing the deer, Sesshoumaru watched them closely. Any time Sango or Miroku go too close to Kagome, he'd give them a warning growl. That was enough to get them to keep their distance. Once dinner was ready Kagome looked around for Shippo and Kirara. When she couldn't see them she began to worry.

"Where's Shippo and Kirara?"

"Shippo's a little upset with the whole Sesshoumaru mate thing, he probably just wants to be alone for a little bit. Don't worry, Kirara's with him, they'll be fine." Kagome, still worried, nodded and sat down to eat her meal. She picked up two plates and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Here Sesshoumaru, eat." She held out the plate towards him. Sesshoumaru transformed into his human form and happily sat down beside her eating his meal. Once they were done, he transformed back to his dog form. He used a fore paw to drag a startled Kagome backwards away from the fire, and then resumed his previous napping position.

"Aw come on! I thought puppies were supposed to be hyper and active, not lazy!" Kagome complained.

"They usually are Kagome, but seeing as he thinks you are his mate, those instincts overpower the others. An Inu youkai is very protective of their mate. When their mate is hurt, they usually don't let them move about for at least a day, you're lucky he even let you prepare dinner." Sango held back her laughs.

"Ugh!" Kagome gave up. Seeing as she wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the night, she decided to just go to sleep.

~hours later with Shippo~

Kirara tried hard to distract Shippo from his worries, and for that he was grateful, but Shippo missed his mama. It was now dark as he reluctantly made his way back to camp and he was very tired. He didn't want to sleep with Sango and Kirara; he wanted to sleep with his mama! It wasn't fair, big Sesshoumaru didn't even like his mama, and now little Sesshoumaru was stealing her away! Shippo kicked a stray rock in his path in frustration.

"I'm not gonna let him take my mama away, I was here first!" With a determined look, Shippo entered the camp and marched right up to the sleeping Sesshoumaru and his dozing mama. He quietly and cautiously climbed over Sesshoumaru's paw and burrowed his way into Kagome's arms. With a contented sigh, Shippo closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

As the morning rays began to shine Sesshoumaru slowly awoke. He raised his massive puppy head and looked down at his mate. It was then that he noticed a small figure in his mates arms. Lowering his head for a better look, he noticed the figure was breathing. Sesshoumaru did not recall seeing this one yesterday among the other intruders. He nudged it with his nose, taking in his scent. His actions caused Kagome to awaken. She opened her eyes and looked down into her arms.

"Shippo!" At the sound of his name, the kitsune pup drowsily opened his emerald green eyes. The first thing he noticed was his mama's worried gaze, the second was the curious amber gaze of Sesshoumaru. Shippo yelped and buried himself deeper into Kagome's arms. Sesshoumaru suddenly transformed into his small humanoid form causing the surprised Kagome to fall back on the ground. The now humanoid Sesshoumaru was at Kagome's side, gazing curiously at the terrified Shippo. Once again he leaned in and took in Shippo's scent. He had his scent, just like his mate. Once satisfied that he had his answer he picked Shippo up by the scruff of his neck and held him up with a smile.

"PUP!" he chirped. He handed him back to Kagome. Shippo, dazed, did nothing. Kagome was too shocked to say anything.

Kagome was brought out of her stupor by the sound of Sango and Miroku's laugh.

"Apparently, Sesshoumaru doesn't know where babies come from" Miroku joked.

"Well, Shippo, I don't think Sesshoumaru will be opposed to you playing with Kagome." Sango added.

"R-realy?" Shippo looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gave him a childish grin.

"Pup!" He turned to Kagome who had managed to sit up "Mate!" Then, he kissed her.

Little Sesshoumaru… Kissed Kagome… on the lips…

Kagome was too shocked to do anything.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

And Inuyasha saw it all…

'_Shit, this isn't going to end well'_

Ok I know I said it'd be longer and it wouldn't be off the top of my head, but hey, when you've got ideas, you get them down as fast as you can before they disappear. So, I hope you can forgive me for not making it very long, especially since I updated twice in one day ^.^ Hope you enjoyed


	4. Inuyasha's Lesson

Hey readers! I'm posting this in all of my stories just to make sure everyone knows. I'd like to inform you that I have NOT forgotten to update and I am NOT stopping my stories. The problem is since I last updated a lot of things have happened, including the death of my father and every laptop/ computer in the house breaking down. I am currently at my grandmother's house typing this up. I will try to update my stories in the short time I am here, they will be short chapters and may not be as good seeing as I'm rushing, but once I have time and a working computer again I will be going through and fixing up the chapters I rushed through. I will also have this paragraph at the beginning of all the chapters I've done to let you know that I'm still having troubles. My updates won't be frequent (not that they have in the past) but I will try my hardest giving the circumstances. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for all the great reviews and all the support. I am still getting your reviews because I can get on my email on my iPod… unfortunately I can't write fanfiction on my iPod .

"Inuyasha-" Kagome started. Inuyasha stomped towards them.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he drew out his sword.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome stood up and held the growling Sesshoumaru back. Shippo shivered on her shoulder as Inuyasha came closer.

"You god damn-"

"INU-FUCKING-YASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"WHAT BITCH?"

The clearing was deathly silent. Kagome's eyes grew fiery with anger as her fists shook. She slowly walked up to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru growling and not far behind. Inuyasha paused and hesitated as she approached.

"First of all, you are overreacting, Sesshou is just a pup at the moment and doesn't really know what he's doing. Second, even if he did know what he was doing, you will NOT come here stomping around being pissed off. Because I _KNOW _aren't coming up to _ME_ and having a fit when _YOU _run off and do god knows what with _Kikyou _all the time! And third, YOU FUCKING CALL ME A BITCH ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL SAVE KIKYOU THE TROUBLE AND _**SIT**_YOUR ASS TO HELL YOU FUCKING GOT IT?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments in complete shock. After the initial shock wore off, his anger grew ten fold. He leaned towards Kagome, their faces inches apart.

"You think you can beat me? I can call you whatever the hell I want."

Sesshoumaru, not to be ignored by his mate or let another male closer to her than he, took his chance and leaped. In midair he transformed, jaws snapping. Kagome, who saw it coming, moved out of the way. Inuyasha, who also saw it coming as she moved out of his direct field of vision, had less time to react. Sesshoumaru's snapping jaws didn't exactly hit the target, but, they didn't exactly miss either.

"OW! FUCK! GET THIS FUCKING MUTT OFF ME!"

Kagome began to laugh. Sesshoumaru was currently holding Inuyasha it the air… by his butt cheek.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were laughing hysterically.

"GOD DAMN IT! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Inuyasha reached back and dug his claws into Sesshoumaru's snout.

Sesshoumaru let out a yelp, dropped Inuyasha, and began to whimper. Inuyasha, taking his chance, leaped towards the whimpering puppy.

"INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha slammed to the ground. Shippo used his statue fox magic to keep him in his self created crater.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's angry shouting. She ran over to Sesshoumaru. He was laying on the ground, both paws covering his snout.

"Sesshou chibi, let me take a look." She placed her hand on his paw. In a small flash, Sesshoumaru was back in his humanoid form, hands still covering his face. Kagome knelt down and gently removed his hands. Little Sesshoumaru had tears in his eyes and four gashes running from this nose to his right cheek. "Awe, poor baby!" She grabbed the first aid kit from her yellow bag. She cleaned and dressed the wound on his face with little resistance from Sesshoumaru. He had complete trust in her. Once she was done she kissed the wound over it's dressings. Sesshoumaru gave a pleased growl and smiled widely. He nipped and nudged her as his growls grew happier and content.

"His mood sure changed fast, first he cries, then he's happy and growling."

"Well Kagome, that's because of you."

Kagome gave her a blank look. "Huh?"

"He's happy because you're acting like an Inu mate. When an Inu's mate is injured, they tend to the wound, usually by licking, and showing worry for the wound by affection like licking, or in this case, kissing. I'm sure that he doesn't understand that you're human and not Inu, so when you don't act as an Inu acts he thinks you're not well. Seeing you act like an Inu makes him think you're getting better."

"Say whaaa?"

"… I'm sorry Kagome I don't understand. Is that some kind of phrase from your time?"

"Uh, nevermind. At least he's happy." She turned to the screaming Inuyasha. "Since you aren't being very rational today, I think we'll keep you like that for the night. Oh and we're staying here tomorrow too, because I said so and that's all the reason there needs to be. Whether or not you spend the time in that hole, will depend on how I feel tomorrow morning. Goodnight Inuyasha." Inuyasha's angry yelling became louder. "Yawning, Kagome placed a sound barrier around the hole, one of the few powers she's learned from Kaede. She pulled out her sleeping bag and placed it on the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate, then turned to look at his pup. After assuring himself of the safety of his pack, he took a look at the intruders, and the threat laying in the whole. He would need to watch the intruders, and he would need to get rid of the threat.

Kagome called for Shippo, then Sesshoumaru, catching both of their attentions. Both came running. Kagome picked up Shippo, got into her sleeping bag and opened it up, motioning for Sesshoumaru to get in, which he gladly did.

"Seems like you're getting used to the mate thing" Sango joked.

"Well, even if I didn't want him to sleep with me he'd still do it, at least this way it's my choice"

Kagome yawned and closed her eyes. With Sesshoumaru snuggling close to her and Shippo contentedly in between them, she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Playtime

Hey readers! I apologize for not updating in a year, but as I had said, my dad passed away and we were going through a lot of hard times. I still am going through hard times, but I now have a computer to update so I'll try to update as much as I can.

~Puppy Love~

They woke up a few hours later. Since Kagome had "grounded" Inuyasha earlier, there was no reason to stay awake seeing as they weren't going anywhere till the next morning. Thus, they went back to sleep and slept in. Kagome was the first to wake up again. She removed herself from her sleeping bag, careful not to disturb the other two occupants. After a quick trip to the bushes, she stopped by the barrier that contained Inuyasha. From the looks of it, he had also opted for some extra sleep. Rolling her eyes she made her way to the dying campfire and started the process of making breakfast.

The smell of breakfast woke the others. The first to rise was of course, Sesshoumaru.

"Mate!" Kagome turned and smiled as she caught sight of little Sesshoumaru carrying Shippo in his arms.

"Hello Sesshou chibi! How's your cheek doing?" As she said this, she pointed to his bandaged cheek. Yipping happily he raced to her side and presented the right side of his face. "Shall I take a look then?" Kagome giggled and gently removed the bandage. She was shocked to find that the wound on his face had already healed without scarring. "That's amazing Sesshoumaru! There's nothing there!" He stood there grinning, still presenting the right side of his face. "Ok chibi, I'm done, I'm almost done with breakfast, sit here and wait ok?" He didn't move from his position. "Ummmmm."

"He wants you to… kiss it." A drowsy Sango said between yawns.

"Oh! Ok, no harm in that I guess," Kagome leaned over and kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek, like she had done a few hours earlier. With another happy yip, Sesshoumaru sat beside Kagome and placed Shippo in his lap. After confirming that Sesshoumaru was content playing with Shippo and that Shippo was in no danger, Kagome turned back to making breakfast.

~Dusk~

Kagome sighed as she laid back in the tall grass. Entertaining two demon pups was certainly a workout. She had been running around with Shippo and Sesshoumaru playing games all day. Most of them had been simple chasing games since Sesshoumaru didn't understand much of the spoken language. He also seemed to enjoy running in his dog form with Shippo and Kagome on his back. He'd often change form and flip Kagome and Shippo onto his back with no warning and took off running. It took a lot of coaxing to get him to return to camp where Sango and Miroku had been spending some alone time.

Kagome stretched as she sighed again. Shippo and Sesshoumaru were playing a game of tag not too far away. She laughed as she watched Shippo jump on little Sesshoumaru's head and leap away as it was now Sesshoumaru who was the chaser. _'It's good to have a day off'_ she thought.

Footsteps and the sound of Sesshoumaru's growls alerted her of someone approaching.

"Where is Inuyasha?" a voice called. Kagome stiffened and turned towards the owner.

"Kikyou"

"Answer my question girl."

Kagome stood, placing her hands on her hips as she took an annoyed stance. "I'll tell you where Inuyasha is as soon as you learn to show some respect."

"I give respect to those that earn it"

"Oh! Then what do you call saving your sorry ass? Well, I admit, that was a mistake now wasn't it?"

Kikyou glared. "I will not ask you again girl, tell me where Inuyasha is."

"Like I said," Kagome picked Shippo up and grabbed the snarling Sesshoumaru's hand. "Show some respect, and I'll tell you." Kagome turned to walk away. As she took her first few steps, an arrow whizzed past her head, a warning shot, but threatening none the less. Sesshoumaru whipped around and snarled at Kikyou ready attack. Kikyou already had another arrow notched. This time aimed at Sesshoumaru, there'd be no warning this time. The arrow glowed a blackish purple as she released her arrow.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome shrieked as the arrow sped toward it's target.

Blood spattered across the grass.

~AN~

Ok ok I know you all hate me now… not only a really really short chapter, but a cliffie? Yep. I have two other stories to update and another to type up and post. I will not forget about this story though. Even if I don't get to update the others I will update this one within a week… so that's within the next 7 days k? think you can wait that long? Well, you have to! Love you all! If you hadn't noticed, Kagome will not be the goodie two shoes she is in other stories, I figure with all the shit she goes through, bein nice gets old. That's how I feel she should be, and since I can make her act however I want in my story, that's how she'll be. K? thanks for reading!

Kagz


	6. Just A Little Bit Further

Hey readers! After I posted last time my phone went off almost nonstop for two days because of people reviewing and adding my story and myself to their favorite lists and putting my stuff on alerts…. IT WAS AWESOME! Thanks a lot! I'm glad you all like my story! So, since had so many people respond to my story I decided to update it sooner than I had planned. I originally planned on updating again once I updated all of my other stories and posted the story I've been writing during my free time in class, but I'm skipping the last two steps and updating this one again. Plus, I did kind of leave off at a bad part… haha.

Oh, also, it has been pointed out to me the meaning of Sesshou… and yes, I am aware of what Sesshou means. The reader who pointed this out to me said that Sesshou means cruel but in Japanese class I was taught the meaning was "Killing". In fact, if I remember correctly Sesshoumaru is written with the Kanji for Killing and the kanji for Circle. So yes, I do know the meaning for Sesshou. Considering Sesshoumaru's original personality I think it suits him. In the story I use Sesshou for Sesshoumaru as Tora would be used for Toraji, while it has its own meaning it's also a nickname.

~Puppy Love~

~Last Time~

Sesshoumaru whipped around and snarled at Kikyou ready attack. Kikyou already had another arrow notched. This time aimed at Sesshoumaru, there'd be no warning this time. The arrow glowed a blackish purple as she released her arrow.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome shrieked as the arrow sped toward its target.

Blood spattered across the grass.

~This Time~

Sesshoumaru let out a pained whimper and clutched Kagome's shirt as she ran towards camp. Blood stained both their shirts as she carried him in her arms. Sesshoumaru was in shock, and Shippo was sobbing on her shoulder.

"It's alright boys, we're almost there." Kagome gasped. "Just a little bit further."

Kikyou had stopped chasing a while back, the only worry was whether or not Kagome was going to make it in time. Another whimper came from Sesshoumaru, causing Kagome to momentarily glance down at him. He was still clutching to her shirt, a dazed and fearful look in his tearing eyes. Both of their clothes were now more red than their original colors. She also glanced at Shippo. He continued to sob into her neck as he clung to her.

"Just a little bit further…" Kagome's head swam… what if she didn't make it in time? Sesshoumaru would…. No… She had to make it there. "We're almost…. There!" The camp site was in view. Kagome began to slow, not with relief, but with the inability to go any further. Shippo, noticing her dilemma, took off screaming.

"SANGO! MIROKU!" Both heads turned snapped to attention. Both faces turned to twin expressions of horror.

Kagome slowed to a stop, the shocked and blood covered Sesshoumaru still in her arms, and collapsed. As she fell, Sango and Miroku caught sight of the arrow protruding from her back.

~Earlier~

Kikyou released the glowing arrow. It's target, Sesshoumaru.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome shrieked as it sped towards him. Without a second thought she raced to him and spun around with him in her embrace, shielding him from the arrow. The arrow hit her straight in the back, Kikyou's dark miko energy crackled against both her and Sesshoumaru's skin causing them both to cry out. After a few seconds the pain was over for Sesshoumaru, but the unfortunate side effect of the energy was complete numbness. He could hardly move. Kagome gave him a small smile, careful to hold back the pain from the arrow in her back. At the sound of a bowstring being pulled taught Kagome turned to face Kikyou once more, only to be caught in the shoulder with another arrow.

"MAMA!" Shippo screamed from his spot on the ground, where he had been deposited before Kagome shielded Sesshoumaru. This caught Kikyou's attention, which caused her to aim the next arrow at Shippo. Kagome cursed and in a brash moment ripped out the arrow in her shoulder and charge towards Kikyou, the bloodied arrow branded like a knife. This effectively distracted Kikyou from making Shippo a target and brought her full attention to Kagome once more. In attempt to ward her off, Kikyou fired another shot at Kagome, who successfully dodged it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? They're just CHILDREN!" she screamed.

"Child or not a demon is a demon, therefore, they deserve to die."

Kagome stopped her charge, and glanced back at the two demonic children. Shippo, sobbing on the ground, and Sesshoumaru, too shocked to move. The poor child had couldn't fully understand what was going on. That energy, despite the fact that it was dark and impure, was probably the first encounter he had with miko powers. Kagome had to move fast, or both boys wouldn't live to see the next day.

Summoning all the miko power she could muster, Kagome formed her energy into the form of a bow, notched her arrow, and sent it flying towards Kikyou. Kikyou managed to dodge the full brunt of the arrow, but Kagome's miko powers had managed to knock a good chunk out of her leg, the clay crumbled to pieces as she shrieked. Kagome took advantage of the situation and grabbed both boys and took off towards their camp site.

Sesshoumaru, no longer numb and recognizing that his 'mate' was badly hurt, let out a whimper as he clutched to her bloody shirt.

"It's alright boys, we're almost there"

~An: (was totally going to stop here but I'll continue)~

~At Camp~

Sango and Miroku had been alone for the last two hours. For the first hour they simply went on with normal routine. Sango would polish her armor and hiraikotsu, brush Kirara in her larger form, a chore which both of them loved, and preparing poisons and antidotes. Miroku would meditate, gather firewood, if needed, and would occasionally help Sango with her poison making. After the first hour, they had finished their chores and simply sat by the fire. Sango played with Kirara with one of the gifts Kagome brought back from one of her trips to home. It was a wand made out of some unknown material (An: did they know about plastic 500 years ago? I highly doubt it so that's why it's an unknown material) with a string attached to the end of it. Attached to the string was a small bunch of feathers that must have belonged to some unusual colored birds. A few of the feathers were purple, and a few were black and the brightest green Sango had ever seen. (AN: Neon green) Kagome had taught Sango how to use this "toy, she taught her how to make the feathers dance which caught Kirara's eyes and caused her to chase the feathers. Kirara loved the toy, and Sango enjoyed playing with her.

Miroku watched as Kirara jumped and twirled as Sango made the feathers dance.

"Sango?"

"Yes?" Sango didn't look away from Kirara and the dancing feathers.

"Do you think…. That I could try?"

"Alright" Sango handed the toy to Miroku, being sure to keep the feathers dancing. Kirara took chase without hesitation.

"I have an idea," Miroku announced as he stood. While making the feathers dance behind him, he took a few steps away from the campfire, Kirara of course took chase. Sango laughed as Miroku continued to walk, then jog, then run with the feathers dancing behind him. Kirara followed suit, chasing, jumping and twirling as he turned. "Sango!"

Sango held out her hand as he passed it to her and took off running in the opposite direction. They took turns running around like that until while trying to pass the toy to Sango, Miroku tripped and took Sango down with him. They both laughed as they collapsed to the ground, and laughed even harder as Kirara pounced on Miroku's head, where the feathers had landed. They laid there laughing for several minutes, after the laughing died they just laid there grinning, soon enough they were just laying there staring into each others' eyes, unconsciously getting closer and closer.

"Sango, I lo-"

"SANGO! MIROKU!"

They turned their heads towards the oncoming trio, getting up from their positions on the ground. They saw Shippo in the front, running and screaming as fast and as loud as he could. They saw Sesshoumaru unmoving and covered in blood in Kagome's arms with a shocked look on his face. They also saw Kagome, also covered in blood, collapsing. Finally, they saw the arrow protruding from Kagome's back as she fell to the ground as in her last conscious move, she shifted so that Sesshoumaru would take the least force from the fall.

"Kagome!" Running to aid their friend, the both watched as Sesshoumaru finally snapped out of his shock. Sitting up he stared at Kagome's still form.

"Mate?" He leaned down closer and nuzzled her hair, trying to get a reaction out of her. He began to tear up as he got no response. "M-mate?

Sango began to slow as she approached, but Miroku kept speed, not realizing the situation.

Snapping his head up at the oncoming company, Sesshoumaru let out a snarl.

Ignoring the warning, Miroku kept his pace. Seeing Sesshoumaru take stance in front of Kagome he finally realized the situation.

"Miroku, keep him distracted, I'll get to Kagome."

Miroku nodded, and took off to the left, away from Kagome. Sesshoumaru followed suit. While Miroku had Sesshoumaru distracted, Sango rushed to Kagome and lifted her over her shoulders. Slowly making her way towards the camp, Sango had neglected to take the most important precaution, making sure Sesshoumaru didn't notice her.

"SANGO!"

An unusual white blur sped towards her. Seconds later Kagome was out of her grasp, and she was knocked to the ground, but this was not the reason Sango was shocked. Standing in front of her, snarling, was not chibi Sesshou, but not full grown Sesshoumaru either. It was an adolescent, a teenager, holding the bloody Kagome in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stopped growling for a second, and looked down at the barely conscious Kagome. He lowered his head and nuzzled her cheek.

"Mmmmmmate!" he rumbled.

"Guess not," once again Kagome blacked out.

~AN~

BWAHAHAHAHA I'M SO PROUD OF MEHSELF! Y'all probably hate me right now… with all the little abrupt endings of the chapters…. And the shortness…. And slight randomness…But then again that's what keeps you coming back right? Haha. This time I won't be updating until I post my other story up… it's another Kag/Sess. Well, tell me whatcha think!


	7. Demonology with Sango

Hello readers! Thanks for all the reviews. Speaking of which, some of them got me thinking, and I just wanted to let you all know that I will not promise longer chapters in the future. I don't know how long my chapters will be when I write them. When I write my chapters I will write until I feel like ending the chapter, whether it's because I think that it's a good place to stop, I want to leave a cliffy, or just because I can't think of anything else to write at the moment. I don't promise to update every week or have a pattern of updating. While I do plan on updating more recent than in past times… I work on my stories when I have time, and with my college classes, my job, my family and friends and their dramas,and my social life, that isn't very often… So when I do work on my stories I usually post them the same night, so yes, most of the time they will be short. This site is for fun, and it's because I have fun writing my stories that I WILL promise that I don't intend to fully stop until all of my stories are finished, however long that will take. So, I hope you all will stick with me haha. Thank you to those who decided to stay from the beginning when I first posted this story.

~Puppy Love~

~Last Time~

"SANGO!"

An unusual white blur sped towards her. Seconds later Kagome was out of her grasp, and she was knocked to the ground, but this was not the reason Sango was shocked. Standing in front of her, snarling, was not chibi Sesshou, but not full grown Sesshoumaru either. It was an adolescent, a teenager, holding the bloody Kagome in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stopped growling for a second, and looked down at the barely conscious Kagome. He lowered his head and nuzzled her cheek.

"Mmmmmmate!" he rumbled.

"Guess not," once again Kagome blacked out.

~This Time~

~In the Western Palace~

Jaken ran about the palace squawking orders. He had been working nonstop since he returned to the palace. Sesshoumaru had sent him back to make sure that everything in the Western Lands was taken care of. Of course, most of these things were only things that the Lord of the Western Land can do himself. Things such as discrepancies between cities and arguments between other lands could not be handled by anyone but Sesshoumaru. These problems were to be documented and presented to Sesshoumaru when he returned. Alas, Sesshoumaru, who had returned once a week to his palace, had not yet returned since his last visit ten days ago. This caused great turmoil within the palace. The servants who were unsure whether or not their lord would return, moved tensely through their duties. The city leaders argued relentlessly in the southern wing of the palace where as they waited to see the Lord of the West so that he could settle their feuds.

Jaken raced through the halls and into the servants quarters. He burst through the servants exit and hurried to the stables. Once he got there he immediately headed to the last, and the biggest, stall. In said stall, Ah raised it's head at the oncoming toad's arrival. Un simply opened a lazy eye, and stared boredly at the flustered toad.

"Ah-un! Get up! You must go and find Sesshoumaru-sama and bring him home!"

At the mention of their master, Ah-Un stood and shook of the hay that stuck to their body. Jaken opened the gate to the stall and let the two headed dragon out.

"Go find Sesshoumaru-sama! The Western Lands cannot wait much longer for his return!"

The dragon snorted and made it's way out of the stable. Once clear of the stable Ah-Un took off into the sky in search of their master.

Jaken watched as the dragon disappeared. He sighed and looked back at the castle.

"How much longer will you continue to do this Sesshoumaru-sama? Why do you do this? For the sake of that ningen? The sake of that hanyou? Surely the state of the Western Lands are more important than that?"

~With Kikyou~

Kikyou cursed as she fell to the ground in a nearby clearing from where she had been hit. Her leg was useless now, it had crumbled to pieces all the way up to her thigh. Souls were quickly leaking out of her body, her soul stealers were scrambling through the air to retrieve them. She leaned against a tree and took a deep breath. Two of her soul stealers began to cover her legs with dirt, clawing at the earth around her and pushing it into her lap.

"Damn that girl. I've had enough of this. She frolics around with Inuyasha and the living while I must dwell in the darkness stealing the souls of the dead. I refuse to let that idiotic child harbor my soul any longer." She began to a small chant, the dirt covering her legs began to grow hot, the bottom most of the pile slowly began to form a new leg. She finished her chant but the pile did not cool. "I assure you, Kagome, you will not be live to deter my plans much longer."

~With the Inutachi~

Sango took a step towards Kagome and her "protector". Sesshoumaru snarled, baring his fangs.

"S-Sesshoumaru," Sango started "If you don't let us help her, Kagome will die. Do you understand?" She took another step. His snarls grew louder. Sango shot a hopeless look to Miroku, who was a few yards away. "I don't know how to get through to him Miroku, he still doesn't understand us… and neither of us can speak inu…Yasha! Shippo! Go release Inuyasha!"

The little kit sprinted of to fulfill her request. Sesshoumaru noticed him flee moments later and took off after him. The kit had just enough time to get to Inuyasha's seal and release him before Sesshoumaru picked him up by the scruff and sat him on his shoulders. "Pup."

Inuyasha sprang from the hole. When he caught sight of the unconscious blood covered Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms he took a fighting stance. "What the fuck did you do you bastard?"

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru didn't do anything. He's just in shock because of Kagome's state. He won't let anyone near her! You need to talk him down in Inu! Tell him that if he doesn't let us help her Kagome will die!" Inuyasha looked at Sango, then back to Sesshoumaru, who as growling at him. Inuyasha let out a huff and took a step towards Sesshoumaru.

_**Back off! **_Sesshoumaru growled.

_**Hand her over.**_

_**My mate! Protect Mate!**_

Inuyasha sighed, Sesshoumaru only knew the most primitive form of Inu.

_**She'll die**_

_**NO! Protect Mate!**_

_**You're hurting her**_

Sesshoumaru's growls paused for a second as he looked down at Kagome.

_**Mate…**_

_**Give her to the other female**_

Sesshoumaru snarled

_**Enemy!**_

_**No. Friend. Her friend. She can help her.**_

_**Not pack. Not friend. Enemy.**_

_**She is pack. Our pack. Your mate is our pack.**_

_**No! Enemies!**_

_**Fine. Enemies. But they can help your mate. Are you just going to watch your mate die?**_

_**No! Protect**_

_**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PROTECT HER! **_ Inuyasha gave out a harsh bark. _**RIGHT NOW YOU'RE JUST A PUP! **_

_**MY MATE! MINE TO PROTECT! **_ Sesshoumaru roared.

_**Then do it! Protect her. Save her. **_

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome.

_**The only way you can protect her. Is to let her friends help her. **_Inuyasha walked up to him and held out his arms. _**Give her here.**_

_**No. **_Sesshoumaru turned and walked towards Sango and growled at her. She looked at Inuyasha.

"He says, 'Hurt her and you die'."

"I'll do my best Sesshoumaru, I'd never hurt her." Sango said. Inuyasha translated.

Sesshoumaru let out another series of growls. "Uh, he says you have an hour, and if Kagome isn't any better, you're screwed." Sango gave Inuyasha an odd look. He shrugged, "Well, that was the gist of it. He's talking in primal Inu, most of it's hard to translate into spoken word."

Sango turned to Sesshoumaru and reached for Kagome. Sesshoumaru stepped back and growled.

"No touching, just tell him where you want to go and he'll follow. He won't let you alone with her and will be holding onto her most of the time."

"You got all of that out of one short growl?"

"No," Inuyasha huffed, "_he_ just said 'don't touch', I know of Inu instinct too ya know."

~An Hour Later~

Kagome rested in Sesshoumaru's arms. In the past hour she had drifted between consciousness and darkness. Sango had done quick work of her wounds, cleaning them and dressing them was a bit difficult with Sesshoumaru refusing to let go of Kagome. Any time Kagome whimpered, Sesshoumaru let out a snarl, it took both Shippo and Inuyasha to keep him from attacking Sango. Inuyasha would tell him what she did was necessary and Shippo would sit on Sango's shoulder as a sort of reassurance that she was trustworthy. After much effort, she was able to stop Kagome's bleeding.

"It may be a while until she fully wakes up and is able to move around." Sango told the group.

"Hm, it seems that she was hit with dark miko energy. When dark and pure energy meets it can cause a lot of damage. Kagome took in a great deal of dark energy, combined with her own pure energy it's amazing she could even stand let alone run."

"She'll have to stay here a few more days." Sango told Inuyasha.

"Keh, figures we'd be stuck here again because of her," Inuyasha grumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Shippo yelled. "It's because of that stupid Kikyou that Kagome was hurt in the first place!"

Inuyasha turned towards Shippo and growled. "What did you say runt?"

Shippo stood his ground. "Stupid Kikyou started a fight! Are you blind? Who else has dark miko energy?"

Inuyasha snarled. "Kikyou is _not_ a dark miko!"

"Then how do you explain mama's wounds? I _saw_ Kikyou shoot the arrow! She was threatening mama and when Sesshoumaru went to protect her she tried to kill Sesshoumaru! Mama saved him and took the arrow! Kikyou tried to kill me too! If mama hadn't been able to hit Kikyou with that arrow she pulled out of her shoulder then Kikyou would have killed us! I hope Kikyou dies for what she did!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha gave out an angry roar and started towards Shippo. "You little fuckin-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshoumaru's own roar. He had swiftly stood with Kagome in his left arm, and slammed Inuyasha into a nearby tree by the throat with his right hand. He snarled and tightened his grip around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha gripped at his wrist, but didn't attack back. If he hit Kagome while counter attacking it'd cause even more problems and he knew it.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't!" Sango shouted. He ignored her. She looked towards Shippo. He was shaking where he stood. "Shippo, you need to calm him down."

"H-how? Mama's the only one who can do that, and she isn't awake!"

"Come on Shippo! You can do it! Just go over there and distract him."

Shippo hesitated a moment, then scurried towards Sesshoumaru. He quickly climbed up and perched on his shoulder. At Inuyasha's glare he whimpered. Sesshoumaru stopped snarling and turned his gaze towards Shippo. Quickly tossing Inuyasha to the side, which happened to be ten yards away and into another tree, he sat back down in his previous sitting spot. He picked Shippo off of his shoulder and placed him on Kagome's stomach so that the kit was leaning against him. He gave out a comforting growl as if to soothe his mate and pup. Shippo relaxed immediately and within a few minutes fell asleep.

Inuyasha, picked himself up from the cracked trunk of the tree he had been thrown into and took his stance to attack. Both Sango and Miroku had immediately stepped in between him and the trio a few yards away.

"Inuyasha, don't cause any more trouble. All this fighting isn't going to help Kagome get better any faster. If Sesshoumaru keeps moving her around, which you know he'll do if you two fight, her wounds might reopen." Sango warned.

Inuyasha huffed. He turned away and took off in the direction Kagome had come from. Whoever had attacked Kagome couldn't be too far away. He followed the scent of Kagome's blood back to the scene of the small battle. He took in a deep breath and caught Kikyou's scent. '_It can't be,'_ he thought, '_There has to be a good reason why Kikyou was here, and, if she did attack Kagome, there must have been a good reason for that too.' _He followed Kikyou's scent until he caught sight of her soul stealers. Following them as they danced through the air carrying the souls of dead women, he finally found her sitting against a tree at the edge of a clearing, surrounded by her soul stealers and the souls they had captured, her legs were covered by a pile of dirt. She must have sensed him coming, because she was watching him as he broke through the tree line.

"Inuyasha,"

"Kikyou, why did you attack Kagome?"

"I had no choice! I was looking for you when I came upon them. I approached her and asked her of your whereabouts. She screeched at me and insulted me! I ignored her insults and asked her once more, instead of telling me where you were she sicked the demon boy on me! He came after me so fast I had no choice but to retaliate, so I shot at him, I only aimed at his arm, but he dodged and my arrow accidentally hit Kagome. She got so angry she shot at me herself, she nearly killed me Inuyasha! She destroyed my leg! If I hadn't dodged, I'd be dead!"

"If you'd have aimed a few inches to the left, _she'd _be dead."

"Inuyasha! You can't believe that I hurt her on purpose? She is an important instrument to your finding the shikon fragments, I'd never interfere with your quest! Do you have no love for me at all anymore?"

"Of course I do! But… how did she get that arrow in her back?"

"Once she fired she ran off," Kikyou gestured to the pile of dirt covering her legs. "I had an arrow notched for defense and when I fell to the ground I released it. It was an accident!"

"Two accidents that just happened to both hit Kagome?"

"Why is it that you don't believe me? You used to trust my words when I was still alive. It was because of you that I died, does that not mean anything now?"

"Of course it does Kikyou, it's just that…"

"You believe her over me, since she's alive she's worth more, is that it?"

"No! She'd never be worth more than you! I'd trust your word anyday!"

"Then you believe me?"

"…Yes… I do. I just don't know why Kagome would do such a thing."

"Well, perhaps she doesn't wish to share my soul anymore."

"What?"

"Inuyasha, if you were to chose between my reincarnation and myself, who would you chose?"

~Earlier with the group~

Inuyasha huffed and took off running into the forest.

"Are all Inuyoukai so temperamental?" Miroku asked.

"They are when they're pups, once they're full grown adults they learn to control their emotions." Sango sighed.

"Then how do you explain Inuyasha's temper?"

"Well," She started, "Inuyasha must be about 70 years right? That's only a pup in Inuyoukai age. If he were a full youkai, he'd be even smaller than Sesshoumaru was. His human side has made his body age quicker, but in Inu terms he's still a pup I guess."

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru's previous form, what do you suppose caused the change? How many years do you think he's aged?"

"I don't know why he changed, we can only assume it either had to do with Kagome's injuries or it was just a coincidence. As for how far he's aged, I have no way of knowing for certain. Our village has studied many different youkai and each species has a different way of aging. The more powerful the species, the longer it seems to take them to age. From what I had been taught from the studies my village had made, it takes at least two centuries for a silver Inuyoukai to age to the size of Sesshoumaru's first form. This form, it must take at least another century. He's gone from what would be a five year old in ningen years, to about sixteen it seems."

"It takes two centuries for an Inu pup to grow to that small size?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, silver inus have the longest lifespan in the Inu species. While silver inuyoukai are one of the most powerful youkai, they are very rare. Since they were so powerful other species would take to killing the pups before they were old enough to grow in strength. Despite the fact that most silver inus have many pups at once, with so many enemies most of the silver inu species has been wiped out. The royal western family was one of the few silver inu lines that had survived."

"Then, how old do you suppose Shippo is? I've never actually thought to ask him."

"Well, the auburn kitsune line's aging process is quite interesting. Their bodies mature quickly as infants, almost as fast as ningen, but then the process slows the older they get. Judging by Shippo's size, he's probably between 10 and 20 years old in ningen years, but as a kitsune pup he'd still be carried around by his mother. I think the only reason he can speak is because of the death of his mother. Something like that would force his father to teach him things much sooner than he would if she'd been alive. The poor kit was literally forced to mentally grow up decades, perhaps even a century faster than other kitsune pups. By the time he's a century, he'll look like a teenager, then it'll take another century or two until he's a full grown adult."

"I see," Miroku glanced back at the trio. "So, do you think that the next time Sesshoumaru transforms. He'll be back to normal?"

"If he ages another century, he'd be somewhere around early adulthood. Sesshoumaru's original form must have been going on four centuries, but we have no way of knowing if he'll age the same way he did before."

"Hm, I wonder how long it will take for him to become his old self again."

"I wonder if he'll stop aging like this once he's back to his old self."

Kagome started to stir. She shifted and let out a groan as her wounds protested. She felt her bed rumble. After a few seconds of hazy thought, Kagome remembered what happened and realized that she couldn't be in her bed. She opened her eyes and stared into the teenaged Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Mate!" he rumbled out as he nuzzled her neck.

"You grew! This is great! Do you remember anything?" Sesshoumaru gave her a blank look. "I guess not…" Kagome sighed and looked down. Giving out a small whimper Sesshoumaru nudged at her cheek. "It's ok Sesshoumaru, at least you're grow- ACK!" Kagome fell back against the ground as her support disappeared.

Sango and Miroku, hearing her cry out, turned from their conversation to see what was going on.

Kagome laid sprawled on her back, a dazed and newly awoken Shippo sitting on her stomach, and a chibi Sesshoumaru sitting on the ground with a confused look on his face, his legs under Kagome's.

"Um, what just happened?" Sango asked.

"It seems that Sesshoumaru's growth was only temporary…" Miroku answered.

"Ya think?" Kagome groaned.

"Huh?" Shippo yawned.

"Mmmmate!" Sesshou yipped.

~An~

Ok, I'm done for the night…. Or morning…. It's 2 am as I finish this. I'll be doing the same thing I did last time, I will update my other stories, then update this one. I don't make any promises that it will be soon, but I will say that I doubt it will be any longer than a week or two. At the very least, three days, at the very most, two weeks…. Take it or leave it. Thanks for reading

Kagz


	8. Sunset

Hey peeps! How's it goin? Ready for another chapter of Puppy Love? If not… click that little X button at the top right of the screen cuz IT'S HERE!

~Puppy Love~

~Last Time~

"You grew! This is great! Do you remember anything?" Sesshoumaru gave her a blank look. "I guess not…" Kagome sighed and looked down. Giving out a small whimper Sesshoumaru nudged at her cheek. "It's ok Sesshoumaru, at least you're grow- ACK!" Kagome fell back against the ground as her support disappeared.

Sango and Miroku, hearing her cry out, turned from their conversation to see what was going on.

Kagome laid sprawled on her back, a dazed and newly awoken Shippo sitting on her stomach, and a chibi Sesshoumaru sitting on the ground with a confused look on his face, his legs under Kagome's.

"Um, what just happened?" Sango asked.

"It seems that Sesshoumaru's growth was only temporary…" Miroku answered.

"Ya think?" Kagome groaned.

"Huh?" Shippo yawned.

"Mmmmate!" Sesshou yipped

~This time~

Kagome winced as she sat up. Sesshoumaru whimpered and looked her over.

"I'm alright Sesshoumaru. Just a few cuts."

"There aren't just cuts Kagome. Those wounds are pretty bad, you shouldn't be moving around for at least four days, even then you'll need to take it easy for a while."

Kagome sighed. "Great, Inuyasha's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"He already knows, Shippo released him so that he could help talk Sesshoumaru into allowing us to treat your wounds." Miroku informed her.

"Then where is he?"

"I'll give you three guesses" Shippo yawned, he had heard her use the phrase many times before. He was well trained in the arts of sarcasm.

Kagome let out a frustrated huff. Sesshoumaru, picking up on her anger, gave a little growl. Kagome moved to stand up but Sesshoumaru had none of it. He transformed into his true form and wrapped his body around her and held her still. He mimicked her frustrated huff as she struggled to get free. He gently nipped at the back of her neck, causing her to still in shock, and laid his head back down creating a furry barrier around her. Shippo jumped up over his head and snuggled into the crook between her neck and shoulder.

Kagome sighed. "Not fair, two against one."

"Make that four," Sango corrected. "You're on 'bedrest' for the next four days Kagome."

"Fine…"

~With Inuyasha~

He had been walking for hours, thinking about Kikyou's question. Who would he choose? Was he really willing to kill Kagome so that Kikyou could have her soul back again? Kikyou wanted him to, she wanted him to kill Kagome, and once the jewel was complete she wanted him to wish her alive again. Was he willing to lose his friends for the woman he loved? He needed to think. With each step he took he got further away from both Kikyou and his friends. Kagome wouldn't be able to travel for a few days, he'd take that time to think.

~Elsewhere~

They'd been searching for hours. They looked for places their master frequented. He was nowhere to be found. Ah-Un landed at the village boarders, ignoring the screaming villagers, Ah-Un inhaled deeply, trying to catch the scent of their master. An old human approached them.

"Demon, what is it that ye want?"

They snorted, turning their heads away from the old woman and continued searching for the scent. Their master had obviously not been here for many days, his scent was gone. Ah-Un huffed in frustration. They missed their master. Their master had left them behind on his last visit to the palace. They had foolishly eaten a poisonous plant and became ill. After taking them back home their master saw to the removal of the poison and left them behind to rest.

'_If we hadn't eaten that plant, we'd have been with master.'_ Ah thought.

'_**Master may be in danger,'**_ Un continued.

'_Where do we look next?'_

'_**The place where **_**she**_** hides?'**_

'_Yes, _she_ must know where master is. Master has been watching over her since they met.'_

'_**If we find her, master won't be too far.'**_

"You, dragon." Ah-Un's ears perked. Ah looked towards the old woman. Un let out a huff and continued to search for a fresh scent. "Ye are Sesshoumaru's dragon are ye not?" At the name of their master, Un's head swung towards the woman. "If ye are looking for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo headed north about eight days ago."

Ah-Un nodded and headed towards the direction she pointed. They would find their master.

As the sun set that night, plans were forming, decisions were being made, wounds were slowly healing, masters were being searched for, palaces were havoc, and, in a small peaceful little clearing, a very happy youkai pup snuggled with the young woman he adored.

Naraku watched the Miko and Youkai pup with interest in Kanna's mirror. His plans had not been carried out to his liking, resulting in the death of his useless incarnation who had failed. Nevertheless, the results of his incarnation's tricks had proved to have … some use. She was supposed to turn the miko into a child and bring her back to him. He had planned to have her "grow up" in his care and make her his willing puppet. While his original plan could no longer happen, he could still gain the ending results. Now that both of the woman's protectors were preoccupied, it'd be much easier to take the girl.

"That is enough, Kanna." The girl nodded and turned to leave. "Kanna, send in Kagura." He smirked as the wind witch entered the room. "Kagura, I want you to go after the miko, bring her here."

"What do you want with her?"

"No questions Kagura! Bring her here!"

Kagura growled and left the room. Naraku chuckled as he watched her leave.

"In a few days miko… your life will be mine. Enjoy it while you can."

~AN~

Ok…. I can't think of anything else for this chapter… I have plenty of ideas for the next one… but I need to find ways to link them together hahaha. Till next time XD

~Kagz


	9. Nooks, Crooks, and Shadows

Hey! I'm so proud of myself *sniffle*, I have actually updated twice within a week… no writers block or busy schedule or nuffin! Go me! WHOOT! Anyways… enjoy the story!

~Puppy Love~

"I don't know, Kagome… It just doesn't seem like a good idea." Sango bit her lip in thought.

"Don't worry about it! I'll be fine! It's not like we'll be going anywhere for a while and I'm sure Inuyasha is close by. We promised to visit your home village in time for the anniversary so that you could honor your people. I don't want you to miss it because I'm temporarily immobile." Sesshoumaru let out a huff, his large doggy head shifted as if he knew she was talking about him. "It'll be fine. You and Miroku should go. Worst comes to worst if we are attacked and Inuyasha doesn't come, we'll just run away on Sesshoumaru. Or maybe he'll grow again… maybe even older… or he might stay that way… anyways… don't worry about it, just go."

"Well…" Sango hesitated. "All right… but Kirara stays with you. The village is only two days walk from here, so we'll be back in about five days." The little neko youkai mewed and leapt out of her owner's arms.

"Be careful Kagome." Miroku warned.

"We'll be just fine… won't we Sesshou-chibi?" the dog gave a lazy ruff in reply.

Sango and Miroku nodded and with a final goodbye, headed off towards Sango's fallen village.

Kagome sighed and leaned back on Sesshoumaru. She winced as her wounds protested, but soon settled into a comfortable position and stared up at the sky. Her fingers played with Sesshoumaru's soft silky oversized ear.

"Hmmmm… what to do what to do… there's nothing to do cuz you won't let me up. Silly puppy." She sighed once again.

"Mama?" Shippo called. She looked at him. "Can I go play with Kirara?" She smiled.

"Of course you can baby, there's no reason _both_ of us have to be stuck doing nothing." She giggled. "Just make sure to stay in sight ok?"

Shippo nodded and jumped down off of Sesshoumaru. He went over to Kagome's bag and pulled out one of the cat toys she bought. Sesshoumaru's head lifted a bit as he watched Shippo's actions. He let out a low growl towards Kirara. The tiny neko mewed back at him and Sesshoumaru calmed, laying his head back down.

"Kirara?" the tiny cat looked at her. "You… did you just talk to Sesshoumaru?" a mew was her response before the neko ran off to play with Shippo.

"What just happened?"

~A Few Hours Later~

Kagura cursed Naraku as she rubbed her neck. She had been searching for the miko for hours on end. Why couldn't Naraku simply _tell_ her where the damn miko was instead of making her look for her? Because Naraku's a jackass… that's why.

'_There!' _she thought as she spotted two figures walking. She quickly descended to the ground and awaited the approach of the demon hunter and monk.

"I kind of have a bad feeling about leaving Kagome like that." The woman spoke.

"If we hadn't gone Kagome would have been upset. She knows how important this anniversary is for you. If you hadn't gotten to honor the villagers who died because of her, she'd have never forgiven herself."

"But it wasn't her fault… it was Kikyou's fault."

"Yes, that's true, but she wouldn't have thought of it that way." The man paused. "The best thing to do is honor your village and return to Kagome as soon as possible. Until then, Sesshoumaru will certainly protect her."

The demon hunter smiled, "He may protect her, but she may just die of boredom if he doesn't let her get up." Both of them laughed and continued on their way.

'_So,_' Kagura thought, _'The monk and demon hunter are out of the way, but there's still the problem of Sesshoumaru. I thought Naraku said both he and Inuyasha weren't there… figures… that bastard.' _Kagura waited until the two were out of eye and earshot before taking to the skies once more. This time, she had a better idea of where the miko was as she backtracked the monk and demon hunter's trail.

_~Elsewhere~_

Ah-Un dropped their heads into the cool waters of a stream as they gulped down some much needed refreshment. They had been flying nonstop for hours, heading in the direction pointed out by the human.

'_How much further?'_ Ah growled.

'_**Where is master?' **_Un rumbled.

'_Is he close?'_

'_**Is **_**she **_**close?'**_

'She___must be close.'_

'_**Master wouldn't leave **_**her**_**unprotected.'**_

'_What if master never returned to _her___when he left us?'_

'_**What if **_**she **_**is in trouble too?'**_

They didn't like that. Their master was very protective of her. They were protective of her as well. They liked her very much. She smelt good, she was nice.

'_We must find them.'_

'_**Yes. We must protect them.'**_

They took to the air again.

'soon' They thought.

With Inuyasha~

He had covered a lot of distance since he left Kikyou. His thoughts solely focused on the decision he had to make. Kikyou, the woman whom he had loved for many years, the woman who had died because of him, wanted him to kill Kagome. Kagome, who had accepted and loved him for who he was, had brought him together with his friends, and has been risking her life to help him obtain the Shikon no tama. He had already hurt Kagome many times, but could he really kill her? He owed Kikyou so much, but would he really give up one of his closest friends for her?

He has called Kagome a shard detector, a tool, and many other things, but he never really meant them. They were just foolish things he'd said in fits of anger, or in desperation to keep Kikyou from doing something foolish. Kagome was important to him. No, he didn't love her like she once did him… but she was like family to him.

He owed everything to Kikyou… even meeting Kagome. If Kikyou hadn't sealed him to that tree, he'd have never met Kagome. He loved Kikyou very much when she was alive. When she returned, he believed that he still loved her. It was coming more and more evident that Kikyou was no longer the woman she was when she was alive. This new Kikyou… was much darker. The Kikyou he once knew would never take the life of another to preserve her own. The Kikyou he fell in love with may have wanted desperately to be a normal woman, but she would not have killed innocent lives for it. That Kikyou was dead now.

Inuyasha paused. His feet rooted to the ground.

'_That Kikyou… the Kikyou I loved… is dead. She isn't coming back.'_

His eyes widened at his realization. The Kikyou he loved died over 50 years ago. The Kikyou that haunted him now, the one who wanted Kagome dead… she was _not_ Kikyou. She was a shadow that wished to be Kikyou. She was regrets the real Kikyou left behind. The _real _Kikyou had moved on. The _real _Kikyou, the one he loved, was no longer around. Kagome was proof of that… she was the reincarnation of the _real _Kikyou. The soul of the woman he loved had moved on without her regrets.

He had been foolishly letting the shadow of his former love steal countless souls, including half of the soul of his former love's reincarnation and what for? Instead of mourning for her like he should have and moved on, he clung to the thought of her returning to him.

But she didn't return… all that returned was hatred and regret and darkness… a shadow.

A shadow that had almost convinced him into killing his best friend.

He knew what he had to do. He had to disperse the shadows.

But first… he had a friend to apologize to…

That is… if his brother would let him close enough.

Inuyasha turned around and raced towards the clearing his group had made camp in earlier.

~AN~

YAAAY! INUYASHA'S GOOD AGAIN! Or is he? Just kidding…. He is haha. So, we have three participants in the "Race to Kagome/Sesshoumaru"…. Who will get there first? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out wontcha? .


	10. At the Finish Line

Hello readers! Sorry about the delay, I was updating a lot on my "Family Matters" story and I stopped and planned on updating this story but I got preoccupied with work and finals and last assignments… and video games… and anime… and manga… .… you can't blame me… not one reader here has not gotten distracted by anime… or fanfiction… or manga… so THERE! NYUH! Hahahahahahaha. Anyways… here's my update.

~Puppy Love~

~At the Finish Line ~

~Kagome's Dream~

_Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo were playing in a large garden. They were playing tag. Kagome and Shippo were laughing and running away from a doggy Sesshoumaru who was gladly giving chase and letting out playful growls. Sesshoumaru suddenly leaped into the air and landed in front of them and tackled them to the ground. His playful growls continued as he nudged and licked them as they cried out laughing at the tickle torture he was giving them. _

_Kagome stopped laughing as she noticed Sesshoumaru's playful growls turned menacing and he stopped playing with them. _

"_Sesshoumaru?" She turned her head and looked in the direction he was growling. She didn't see anything…. But that was the problem. There was nothing, the clearing they had been playing in was gone, all that was left was darkness. Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't there._

"_Mama?" Shippo called. His voice seemed very far away for someone who was right next to her. She turned to look at him, but he wasn't there either._

"_Shippo! Sesshoumaru?" She couldn't see anything. She could only hear Sesshoumaru's growls._

Kagome slowly woke from her dream. In her groggy state she could still hear dream Sesshoumaru's growls.

It wasn't until she heard a loud angry bark that she opened her eyes and realized Sesshoumaru's growls were not just a remnant of her dream.

Sesshoumaru was standing over her, snarling… just like the end of her dream. Kagome panicked as she slowly turned her head to see what he was growling at. Kagome gasped and sat up, bringing the still sleeping Shippo with her.

"Sesshoumaru…"

~AN~

Sorry, but I gotta go to work…. I just wanted to give you guys a little snippet before I left cuz It's almost Christmas…. I'll try and work on it when I get off of work and post more ok?

~Kagz~


	11. Winner of the Race

Alrighty… I'm back from work... so I'll continue my little Christmas snippet haha. There won't be anything Christmassy about it so I guess "Christmas snippet" isn't the right title for it but oh well. Anyways…. This is me getting off topic hahaha. I hope everyone who celebrates it has a Merry Christmas, and I hope those who don't but celebrate a different holiday have a happy holiday, and those of you who don't celebrate anything… have an awesome few days anyways haha.

On with the story.

~Winner of the Race~

"Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru didn't stop growling, but he leaned down so that he was touching her as if to let her know he was listening. Kagome lifted her hand to reach up towards his head. She stopped as pain shot through her shoulder. She winced and let out a small whimper. Sesshoumaru stopped growling and looked down at her.

"Hmph, big mistake puppy." A female voice called.

~A Few Minutes Earlier~

Kagura growled as she backtracked the trail of the monk and taijiya. They had traveled farther than she thought. _' Damn you Naraku… you have the ability to make dozens if not thousands of reincarnations and yet you can't find anyone other than me to capture the miko bitch? You're more useless than those brothers and sisters of mine you've made. If only I could get a hold of my heart…' _Kagura's thoughts stopped as she reached a clearing. In said clearing there was a small campfire and sitting by that campfire was a large white fluffy ball. _'What the hell? I thought Sesshoumaru was supposed to be out of the way!' _Kagura let out a small growl. Said growl alerted the sleeping dog demon pup to her presence. The large dog was up in a flash and snarling. The miko, her target, was still sleeping under the snarling furball. Kagura stared unmoving at the snarling dog. Some thing was different about the Taiyoukai. Kagura could have sworn that the demon lord of the west's dog form was at least five times larger than the one she saw before her. Nevertheless, the scent was undoubtedly Sesshoumaru's… and underestimating the Taiyoukai would be a grave mistake. Movement and a small gasp brought Kagura out of her staring contest with the snarling canine. She glanced at the miko, who had called out to the dog, then back to his reddened gaze, watching for any signs of attack or a weakness in his defense. In what Kagura could only call a stroke of luck, the miko whimpered, and took Sesshoumaru's attention off of her, giving her the chance to make her move. She smirked.

"Hmph, big mistake puppy," She flicked her fan open.

"**Dance of the Dragons!"**

Kagome cried out in alarm as Kagura's attack shot towards them. Shippo awoke at the sound of her cry and let out a scared whimper of his own. Noticing the attack, Sesshoumaru had leaned down and gripped her clothes in his mouth. He leapt out of the way of the attack carrying Kagome and Shippo to safety. Kagome winced as her wounds started to open from the jarring movement. Sesshoumaru let out a small whimper as the scent of her blood reached his nose. He sat her down by a tree and stood in front of her, snarling at their attacker.

"Sesshoumaru no!" Kagome struggled to stand up and walked up beside him. She reached up and placed her hand in his fur. Sesshoumaru paused and tilted his head towards her.

"Why, I never knew the Taiyoukai of the West was a trained dog." Kagura sneered. She raised her fan for another attack.

"What do you want? We don't have any jewel shards!" Kagome yelled. She was lying, but Kagura didn't know that… well, at least she hopped not.

"Hn, nice to know, but it's not the shards that Naraku wants me to bring back."

"What can Naraku possibly want more than the shards?"

"Well, I don't know his want is stronger than his want for the shards… but Naraku has made it very clear that I am to take you back with me."

Kagome leaned on Sesshoumaru, whether it was more because of the fear she had four their safety, or the fact that the clearing was now spinning, she didn't know. "I'm….. I….. I'd never go to Naraku." She couldn't focus, her words were starting to slurr.

"Hn, I don't remember asking, miko."

Kagome buried her face into Sesshoumaru's fur. "Sesshoumaru…" She whimpered. "We need to run… I can't…. I can't last much longer." Kagome prayed that he understood her. She was now leaning most of her weight against him, and yet she was barely able to stand.

Sesshoumaru let out a low pitched whine. His mate was weak… his mate was bleeding.

**Mate hurt. Not safe here. Make mate and pup safe.**

He heard his mate whimper into his fur. He didn't understand what she was saying. It didn't matter right now, right now he had to get his mate and pup to a safe place. He slowly backed up, catching the attention of the enemy, until he was by the tree and nudged his mate away. She thankfully caught the hint and leaned against the tree.

As Sesshoumaru nudged her away, Kagome leaned against the tree, thinking he understood her pleads.

Unfortunately to her horror, Sesshoumaru crouched and leaped into an attack.

"SESSHOUMARU NO!" She screamed.

Kagura was shocked at the sudden attack, but smirked because it was too slow and easily evadable. She quickly pulled out her feather and took off high into the air, and prepared to send a wave of her deadly wind at him before he crossed half of the space between him.

With blinding speed Sesshoumaru turned and rushed back to Kagome and Shippo, crouched before them and nudged them towards his back. Kagome all but fell into him and climbed up as fast as she could. A moment later he was racing off in the opposite direction of the wind witch.

Kagura was stunned. She had been tricked into the air, thus farther away from her target, and gave the damn dog enough time to make an attempt at an escape. She let out a shriek of anger and took off after him. The dog would not live to fool her again.

~End of Chapter~

~An~

Ok, so I'm like REALLLLLLY tired and I don't know how much longer I can stay up but I'm REALLLLLY into the story right now… So, I'm posting this, and am going to continue working on the story, and I posted this just in case I pass out before I finish writing what I wanted to write. So whether I will be posting another chapter right away is unknown… but at least you get to see who the "Winner of the Race" was…. See… I'm a little generous haha

~Kagz~


	12. The Other Racers

Sleeeeeeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyyyyy…. But I REALLY REALLY WANNA FINISH DIS PART OF THA STORY! My typing gets funky when I'm sleepy so you have been warned! Anyways… in this chapter, you get to see who comes in second and third place! Isn't that fun? No? LIAR! IT'S TOTALLY FUN BECAUSE I SAID SO! …. Did I mention that I'm a little crazy when I'm sleepy? Don't worry though… my stories usually stay the same… Just my ANs get crazy XDD

~The Other Racers~

Kagome winced at Kagura's angry shriek and buried her face into Sesshoumaru's silky fur. She let out a whimper and a silent prayer before slipping into darkness.

Shippo noticed his mama's shoulders sag and her grip on Sesshoumaru lessen. He tensed, fearing that she would fall off in her unconscious state but it seemed that she still had a good enough grip to stay on as Sesshoumaru raced through the forest. He flinched as a tree burst into splinters beside him as it fell victim to one of the wind blades Kagura sent after them. In a moment the tree was far behind, but several more joined its death as she continued to throw attacks at them as she rode the winds after them. Shippo held back tears, refusing to let his fear get the best of him in such a dire situation. His mama was in danger, he had to be strong and help Sesshoumaru keep her safe.

_**CRACK!**_

Another tree fell victim to the wind witch's attacks.

Sesshoumaru let out a loud roar. The enemy still pursued them. If he didn't lose her soon, he'd be forced to fight. He didn't wish to fight with his mate hurt. He'd leave her in danger. A cry of warning from his pup snapped him out of his thoughts and he skidded to as stop. Sesshoumaru let out a snarl and turned away from the cliff to face his enemy. He had no choice now… he had to fight.

Kagura smirked as she caught up to her cornered prey. She raised her fan to deal the final attack as a roar reached her ears.

It did not occur to Kagura that Sesshoumaru was in fact snarling and not roaring until it was too late. A fireball came flying at her from her right, hitting her enlarged feather and setting it aflame instantly. She let out a shriek and leapt off of the feather just in time to evade another one. Kagura turned to her attacker. An angry two headed dragon charged towards her, flames erupted from one of the heads, forcing her to dodge. The other head let out another roar, much like the one she had heard before, as a ball of light formed from his mouth, crackling with energy. Kagura cursed as she evaded the second heads attack. The streak of energy hit the ground she had occupied moments before and exploded outward, catching Kagura's arm in the aftershock. She cried out and leapt away, her fan had been badly damaged and her arm was now useless.

"It seem's I'll have to take my leave for now… but I'll get the bitch to Naraku one way or another." She growled. Using her good arm, she reached for her second feather and leapt into the air, taking off to heal her damaged arm.

Ah-Uhn snarled at the retreating wind witch. They stayed in a defensive pose until the witch's scent and aura had disappeared in the distance.

'_That was close_…' Ah thought.

'_**That was **_**too **_**close.' **_Uhn replied.

'_We've found master!'_ Ah cheered.

'_**Hn, we've found master, but something is wrong.' **_Both heads turned to take in their master's appearance. Sesshoumaru was tense, glaring at the two headed demon as if sizing them up.

'_Master has shrunken!' _Ah let out a whine.

'_**What has happened to master?' **_Uhn joined his other half with a whine of his own.

'_Where is __She?'_

Uhn inhaled, searching for a certain scent. Ah soon joined in, also taking in the scents surrounding them.

The sound of hastened footprints distracted them from their quest.

"KAGOME!" They heard their master's brother yell. It was not long until the hanyou came crashing through the shrubbery and into the small area they occupied.

'_What does it want?'_ Ah questioned.

'_**Hn, what does it ever want?' **__Uhn snorted._

'**Trouble'** They both agreed. They let out a threatening growl. Their master was in a weakened state, and they had not had the time to discover _**Her**___location. They were in no mood for the hanyou's troublemaking.

Inuyasha turned towards the growls he heard. He came face to….. faces… with Sesshoumaru's two headed dragon. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, but did not draw it. The dragon was surely no danger to Kagome as long as his bastard brother thought she was his mate, so they weren't a threat at the moment. He scanned the area for whatever Naraku reincarnation or puppet he had caught wind of beforehand; the one that must have been chasing Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He had arrived at their previous camp only to find the scents of Kagome's blood and one of Naraku's spawn. He had quickly taken off in the obvious direction they had taken, but, from the looks of it, whomever had come after Kagome was long gone.

He caught sight of Sesshoumaru by the cliff.

"_Where's Kagome?_" He barked in Inu

"**Mate here, Mate safe." **Sesshoumaru growled back. He shifted his head to the side and Inuyasha could see Kagome laying unconscious on his back. Shippo was there too, but he seemed a little too shook up to understand what was going on. Inuyasha took a step towards them.

"**BACK OFF!"** Sesshoumaru barked angrily. The two headed dragon's growls grew louder.

Inuyasha sighed, realizing it was two… or three… against one. He walked to a nearby tree and sat against it's base.

"_Fine_" He growled. _"I'll be here if you change your mind. Just make sure you don't do any more damage to her than you already have."_ Sesshoumaru seemed to wince at his words, but continued to glare at him.

"**What's that?" **He motioned towards the Two headed dragon.

"_You don't recognize them? That's _your_ dragon. _You_ are it's master." _Inuyasha snorted.

"**Mine?"**

"_Yes."_

Sesshoumaru took a tentative step towards the dragon, then another, and eventually he slowly walked up to the dragon and took in their scent. There was a faint hint of his scent on them. Satisfied that they were indeed, one of his pack, he nodded and turned his attention back to his unconscious mate.

Ah and Uhn looked at each other as their master slowly walked up to them and took in their scent.

'_**Does master not recognize us?'**_

'_What has happened to master in our absence?'_

'_**What has happened to **__**Her?**__**'**_

'_She __would know what happened to master.'_

They watched as their master nodded and walked a little ways away from them and laid down. They continued watching as he gently nudged the unconscious woman off of his back and to the ground beside him. They heard him whimper.

'_Is master hurt?'_

'_**I smell no blood.'**_

'_He does not limp, nor show any other sign of injury.'_

'_**Master must be worried.'**_

'_Worried about __her.'_

'_**She **__**must know what happened to master.'**_

'_We must ask __her____about master.'_

'_**Yes. We will ask **__**her **__**when we get the chance.'**_

'If_ we get the chance.' Ah whimpered._

'**When **_**we get the chance. She is not dead.' **_Ah growled. Uhn nodded.

'_When we get the chance… we will ask her what has happened to master.'_

Ah-Uhn walked over to their master and gave a comforting growl. Ah leaned down and nuzzled the worried pup. They sat next to their master and laid their heads down, both set of eyes on the unconscious woman their master had curled himself around.

'_**When she wakes up.'**_

~End of Chapter~

~AN~

OK! I am officially out of juice yo… running on fumes here… gonna go to bed… but at least I finished the part I wanted to. So now you know who _She _ is that Ah and Uhn have been talking about… yep… it was Kagome… I know a few readers were thinking it may be Rin that they were thinking of but as I just revealed… it's Kagome. So now we have another mystery… why does Ah-Uhn think Kagome's so important? Well… I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! Happy Holidays Y'all! It is 2 AM in the morning here and officially the day before Christmas! XD WHOOT! I'll be working on my other stories next, I'm not sure if I'll be starting before, during, or after Christmas but I'll be updating all of them before updating this one again… it's not as bad as you think though… one of the stories' chapters is already written up n I just have to type it and post it, and another is a rewrite so I have the basic ideas down…. And my other story is the one where I'm just working on it and will be posting it at the beginning of next month so I'll be working on this story again before I know it…haha


	13. Sesshoumaru's Pack

Hello Readers! I apologize for not updating as quickly as I had planned… after I updated A Lily for Peter I got distracted by family and work stuff… nothing serious I just haven't been on the computer since I update A Lily for Peter… anyways… I was originally supposed to rewrite a chapter of Forbidden Roses before updating Puppy Love but I decided to update this, then rewrite a chapter, then update this again before moving on to Family Matters. By the way, my plans are like this for the next few updates: I will be updating two chapters of Family Matters, TEN chapters of Dungeon (I promised at least ten because I took a break from updating the story), Two chapters of A Lily for Peter, then I will be back to Puppy Love. I may go through Puppy Love and correct errors in the story before updating, but I will be posting two new chapters before moving to the next story. On with the story!

~Puppy Love~

~Sesshoumaru's Pack~

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night. The last thing she remembered was she, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru were fleeing from Kagura. Now, she was laying against Sesshoumaru who was curled around her and letting out small whimpers every now and then.

"Sesshoumaru." The dog lifted his head, giving her a gentle nuzzle and a lick on the cheek.

"Mama! You're awake!" Shippo cheered, sliding down Sesshoumaru's side.

"Nnnn," Kagome shifted, "How long have I been out?"

"The whole day, it's almost the next morning." A rough voice answered.

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh."

"I thought…"

"I know… I'm sorry Kagome. It won't happen again. Kikyou… my Kikyou is dead. I need to accept that and stop holding on to memories. I shouldn't have chosen a memory over my closest friend. I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha. If you ever need to talk, or help to move on, I'm always there for you."

"Keh, I know that. So… we're ok then? Friends?"

"Yes… I'd give you a hug right now… but I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru won't let me up right now."

"Yeah Yeah."

Kagome shifted again, earning a annoyed nudge from Sesshoumaru. She sighed, "Sesshoumaru, you can't expect me to stay completely still! I'm not gonna break if I move around a bit!" her answer was another nudge. Kagome heard chuckle like growls come from her right. Kagome turned her head towards the sounds.

"Ah! Uhn! It's so nice to see you!" she smiled.

Ah-Uhn stood from their resting pace and brought their heads down to greet her. Kagome laughed as both heads nuzzled and ruffled her hair before settling back down beside her and Sesshoumaru.

They all sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Kagome's growling stomach broke the silence. Sesshoumaru lifted his head and stared at her curiously. He let out a small woof.

"**Mate?" **

"_She's hungry, her stomach's growling." _ Inuyasha called from the small campfire he built.

Sesshoumaru nodded and slowly stood, careful to move his mate as little as possible.

"Sesshoumaru?" his mate called. He gave her an affectionate nip before turning to the two headed dragon. Before he could do anything the dragon nodded and moved to replace him by his mate's side. As he moved out of the way they laid down behind her and laid their heads down on either side of her. With a nod, he turned and headed off to find something suitable for his mate to eat.

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru's retreating form a puzzled look.

"He's going hunting." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome nodded and settled back against Ah-Uhn's chest. They gave a rumbling growl as if to comfort her. Ah began to play with Shippo, and Uhn gave her a curious look.

"I guess you're wondering what happened to Sesshoumaru?" Ah stopped playing with Shippo and turned to look at her as Uhn nodded. "He was cursed. He was turned into a child again and for some reason he thinks that I'm his mate." Both Ah and Uhn looked at each other, and back to Kagome. "I don't suppose you have any suggestions as to how to break a demon curse?" Both heads looked back to each other, and let out a rumbling chuckle. Kagome looked at them in confusion, but decided to leave it be for now.

~A Few Days Later~

Kagome sighed as she relaxed in the hot springs. The hot water did wonders to her stiff muscles. Her momentary peace was broken by the laughing and splashing of the two boys who were also in the springs. Kagome opened her eyes and laughed at the two of them and was joined by delighted rumbling of the two headed dragon keeping eye on them.

It had been about three days since Ah-Uhn had rejoined their group. Sango and Miroku had returned this morning and they had continued on their original journey. Her wounds were healing faster than expected, but she was still forced to ride on Sesshomaru's back whenever they were on the move. It was a miracle of the Inu pup let her walk around for five minutes before he swept her off her feet and onto his back. It was a rare sight to see him in his humanoid form. The only time he was I his humanoid form was if he was sitting in her lap and Ah-Uhn was close by. It was a surprise when he changed form and joined she and Shippo in the hot spring.

Kagome sighed and reached for the clear pouch she brought with her. In the pouch was her soap, shampoo, and conditioner, all of which were made with natural ingredients so that she wouldn't pollute the water with chemicals that most sanitary products of her time contained. She also chose them because they gave off a natural, non-chemical induced scent which was a lot gentler on youkai noses. Kagome took out her soap and began to wash herself, making sure she didn't expose herself as she washed under and around her bathing suit. When she was done she called Shippo over and handed him the soap.

"Here sweetie, wash up and show Sesshoumaru how to wash himself while I wash my hair, I'll wash yours when you're done ok?" Shippo nodded and doggy paddled over the curious silver haired boy.

Once she finished washing her hair, she poured some shampoo into her hand and called for Shippo. He turned away from Sesshoumaru, who was now covered in suds, and relaxed as Kagome washed his hair. Once she had worked up a good lather she nodded and he ducked under water to wash it out. Kagome then began to put the conditioner in his hair. She gently combed through his hair with her fingers. Once she was done, Shippo thanked her and swam off.

"Come her Sesshou-chibi! It's your turn!" The curious inu pup came towards her. She turned him around and sat him on in front of her as she poured more shampoo into her hand. She lathered up his silky locks, careful to keep the suds away from his eyes. She gently scratched his scalp as she did with Shippo, and Sesshoumaru let out a small pleased growl. Kagome laughed as he leaned into her touch. She gently pulled his head so that it was leaning backwards as she cupped her hands and rinsed out his hair by the handful. Like she did with Shippo, Kagome combed her fingers through his hair as she put in the conditioner.

Once she was done, she ushered the boys out of the spring and dried them off with the towels she had brought along. She shivered as she got out and tried to dry her own hair. Kagome was surprised as a blast of warm air hit her. She gave a grateful look to Ah-Uhn as they dried the trio off.

"Thank You."

Kagome put on her clothes over her now dry swimsuit and helped the boys get dressed. She picked up Shippo as Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the direction of camp.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his mate, happy that she was healing. He was also happy that he had some time alone with his pack, even as he lead them back to the others, his smile never left his face.

~End of Chapter~

Alright! A little peace after Kagura's disturbance! I started writing this at around 10, and just got done at 11:41…. And after getting of work I'm dead tired so I couldn't really think of anything good to write… so I settled for a little peacefulness and figured I'd think of something better for the next chapter in the morning… at least I managed to get in a thousand words, a lot of my updates have been less than 500 lately so it's an improvement hahaha. I'm beat… so good night! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	14. Turning Around

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I posted my story and got like five reviews before I even got into bed! That's awesome haha. Anyways, as I've been reading my reviews lately, I realize that I get asked questions a lot more often and I know never actually answer them. Well starting from now on I'll try and answer as many as I can. I'll save all my emails with reviews with questions and go through and answer them from now on. I don't want to give anything away in the story so if you ask a question and notice I didn't post it in my reviews… it's probably because the answer will show up in the story at some point. Alright…on with the story!

P.S. : I'm really sick right now so I doubt this chap will be any longer than a drabble/snippet. Sorry!

~ Turning Around~

Ah-Uhn shuffled uncomfortably as the group headed further and further away from the west. Kagome had been noticing the two headed dragon's uneasiness for a while now.

"Ah-Uhn, is something wrong?" Both heads looked down at her. They nodded and stopped walking. Kagome, now practiced in escaping from Sesshoumaru's back, slid quickly from his back and landed on the ground with a small thud. She walked over to Ah-Uhn, ignoring the frustrated growls behind her, and laid a comforting hand on Ah's descending head. "What's up?"

Ah let out a small whine and looked at the approaching Sesshoumaru. Uhn let out a huff and looked back towards the way they came.

"You don't want to go this way?" Kagome looked at the rest of the group who were waiting for them to catch up. "I know we're leaving Sesshoumaru's territory but he should be fine outside of the Western Lands… I mean- OH!" Kagome cut off her own thought. "The Western Lands! Sesshoumaru hasn't gone back to check on the palace lately because of… That's why you came looking for us right?" Ah let out a small chirp and nudged her side. Uhn nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh my, well I don't think Sesshoumaru's in the right… state… to run a palace right now." Ah nudged her again.

"What's the hold up Kagome?" Inuyasha called.

"Well, it seems that the reason Ah-Uhn came looking for us was because Sesshoumaru needs to go back to the Western palace."

"Keh, I doubt the runt will be much help."

"Actually, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea Inuyasha." Miroku commented.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think I know what you're getting at!" Kagome started, "The western palace is sure to have access to skilled healers or demon sorcerers!"

"There is no way in HELL that I am going to SESSHOUMARU'S PALACE!" Inuyasha growled.

"You don't have to, I'll take Sesshoumaru myself." Kagome interjected.

"What?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha! We'll be heading straight for the palace! Ah-Uhn will be with us too!" Inuyasha was about to protest but before he got the chance she continued. "Plus! You and Miroku and Sango can search for the shards a lot faster if you don't have to worry about us slowing you down!"

Inuyasha paused, thinking about what she just said, and finally gave in. "Fine! You better not get your ass killed!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks Inuyasha!" She climbed onto Ah-Uhns back, with a little help from Uhn of course, and looked towards Sesshoumaru. "Come on Sesshou-chibi!"

Sesshoumaru transformed and leapt onto the dragon's back, sitting in front of Kagome. Shippo glanced up at them from his spot on the ground. Ah picked the kit up by his clothes and placed him on their back, earning a delighted squeal from the boy. They took off into the air seconds later, heading for the Western Palace.

~End of Chapter~

~AN~

OK! I lied! I admit it! No action…. But I decided that the whole Jaken's left to run the Western Palace thing needed resolved. So they're going back. I know, it's short… but I'm really really sick… I called off work and slept all day, and now I can't sleep so I decided to give an update… but when you're as sick as I am right now… it's damn near impossible to think of anything good to write. So I will have to save my usual awesome writing skills for another time.


	15. Thoughts and Revelations

Hello all! It's been a while! A while ago I received a review from Tempest S…. I was glad to see that there were some people who caught the disappearance of Kirara. I wasn't sure if anyone would notice that I didn't mention her during Kagura's attack. Kirara _was _left behind to protect Kagome and she _was not_ mentioned during the attack. I thought it'd be interesting to leave people wondering a chapter or two. It's a part of the story… I was actually planning on bringing her up in this chapter! Anyways… hope you guys enjoy!

On with the story!

~Puppy Love~

~Thoughts and Revelations~

~Last Time~

"The western palace is sure to have access to skilled healers or demon sorcerers!"

"There is no way in HELL that I am going to SESSHOUMARU'S PALACE!" Inuyasha growled.

"You don't have to, I'll take Sesshoumaru myself." Kagome interjected.

"What?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha! We'll be heading straight for the palace! Ah-Uhn will be with us too!" Inuyasha was about to protest but before he got the chance she continued. "Plus! You and Miroku and Sango can search for the shards a lot faster if you don't have to worry about us slowing you down!"

Inuyasha paused, thinking about what she just said, and finally gave in. "Fine! You better not get your ass killed!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks Inuyasha!" She climbed onto Ah-Uhns back, with a little help from Uhn of course, and looked towards Sesshoumaru. "Come on Sesshou-chibi!"

Sesshoumaru transformed and leapt onto the dragon's back, sitting in front of Kagome. Shippo glanced up at them from his spot on the ground. Ah picked the kit up by his clothes and placed him on their back, earning a delighted squeal from the boy. They took off into the air seconds later, heading for the Western Palace.

~This Time~

Ah-Uhn walked through the forest at a steady pace. Kagome sat in their saddle with Sesshoumaru and Shippo in front of her. Her arms were on either side of them as she held on loosely to the reins. Ah-Uhn didn't need directions, so holding on to them wasn't really necessary. It had been a few day since they'd decided to head back to the Western Palace. They were in no hurry… Sesshoumaru as still cautious of Ah-Uhn and Kagome's wounds couldn't take Ah-Uhn's flying. Ah-Uhn was very graceful, but the high speed winds were too much. Instead they slowly made their way back on foot. Sometimes Sesshoumaru would get a little stir-crazy and need to walk on his own, but most of the time he stayed nestled in her arms atop of the two headed dragon.

Kagome was nervous about going to the Western Palace. She wasn't sure what kind of welcome she'd receive when she got there. She and Sesshoumaru had an agreement, that was known, but just because they had an agreement doesn't mean that his servants would welcome her to the palace with open arms.

'_Especially since I'm bringing back their beloved Lord as a confused and naïve pup. They'll probably think that _I _was the one who turned him.' _She sighed. _'Maybe going back to the Palace isn't such a great idea.' _She shook her head, earning curious looks from the two boys in front of her. _'No, the palace is our best chance of breaking this curse. The sooner Sesshoumaru's back to normal, the sooner we can go after Naraku.' _

As the last thought crossed her mind, Kagome felt a twinge of regret. She knew it was wrong, but Kagome almost wished he could stay the same. Little Sesshoumaru was just too cute. She would definitely miss the little affectionate furball when his cold and stoic side returned. His older self was alright, he was a lot less colder than when she first met him, but still…. Once he returned to normal he could never be the same as the chibi he was right now. Though she had to admit, she did miss talking to the older Sesshoumaru. He was brilliant and, though he didn't talk much, an interesting person to talk to. Of course his handsome looks were a plus as well. Kagome blushed at her thoughts. Both the older and younger Sesshoumaru had their good points. Kagome let out a small groan. Just thinking about this made her head hurt. Deciding that continuing her thoughts would get her nowhere, she turned her attention to their surroundings.

Taking notice of their location, Kagome called out to Ah-Uhn.

"Ah-Uhn, could you stop please?" The dragon complied.

Kagome sighed, looking around. They had made it back to the clearing that Kagura attacked them in. She stared at the blackened wood of the old campfire. She, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru had slept right next to it, and Kirara had slept on the other side. No one in the group had seen Kirara since that night when they fell asleep. Sango was worried sick about her little feline friend. Usually when Kirara disappeared, it was only for a day or two, and even if the group had moved on, Kirara would find her way back to them. It has been a week and a half since that night, and the neko youkai hasn't returned.

"We might as well make camp, it'll be dark soon." She said. "Shippo, sweetie, can you make a fire? I'm going to get some water. Ah-Uhn, watch Shippo for me ok?" They nodded and Kagome walked off into the forest, Sesshoumaru not far behind her. It wasn't long until the small lake came into view. Kagome pulled the empty bottles from her bag and crouched down to fill them. Her wounds protested as she did so. Once she was done she placed the full bottles back into her bag and stood, turning around.

"Alright, let's go back…. Sesshoumaru?" He wasn't there. Kagome surveyed the clearing and noticed he was sniffing around a nearby cave. "Sesshoumaru! Come here! You don't know what lives in that cave!" she called. When he ignored her, a very rare act, and walked into the cave, she sighed and ran after him. "Come here you silly puppy!"

Kagome chased him into the cave. It was dark, and Sesshoumaru was already out of sight. The sound of barking caused Kagome to panic and run blindly deeper into the cave. When she closed in on the barking she noticed a light coming from the ceiling. Looking up she saw a hole in the cave ceiling. It wasn't a very big one, nevertheless it lit up the small cave room. Mentally slapping herself for paying attention to mundane details while Sesshoumaru was barking at something, she looked around to find the stubborn pup.

Kagome gasped as her eyes focused on the object of his attention.

"Kirara!" The large feline glanced at her and gave her a gentle growl. She was curled up, much like Sesshoumaru in his dog form when they slept.

'_Has she been here the whole time?' _Kagome stared at her in curiosity. _'Did she get injured during the attack and came here to heal? Did she run away? No, Kirara wouldn't just run away… there has to be a good reason why she disappeared.'_

Sesshoumaru stopped barking and started sniffing at her curled up form. Kirara gave him a small gentle swat and he backed off, going to Kagome's side with a huff. Kagome gave small laugh and walked closer to the relaxed feline.

"I'm glad you're ok Kirara. Why didn't you come back? Sango is worried sick about you. She really misses you, she's barely slept or ate since you left." Kirara let out a guilty sounding meow. "I'm sure she'll be glad to know you're alright." Kirara mewed and unfurled. "Oh!" Kagome gasped. Curled up against the neko youkai were two… small… _mewling…_ furballs. "Kirara…. You're a mama?"

~End of Chapter~  
Alright! I thought it'd be an interesting place to stop. Don't worry… I'm going to start to write the next chapter as soon as this is posted…. Whether or not it will be posted later to night has yet to be decided…. But at least I'll be working on it and most likely will be longer too! I hope you enjoyed!

~Kagz


	16. Little Blessings and Little Curses

Whoot! I did it! Another chapter down. Enjoy!

~Puppy Love~

~Little Blessings and Little Curses~

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Kirara had kittens! Kirara stood and nudged each of them to their feet. They were very tiny. One of them looked just like Kirara, cream colored fur with black boots and stripes. It's eyes were even red like it's mother. By the look of them, they'd just began walking and moving around. The other one was almost the opposite of it's littermate. It was a dark grey with cream colored boots and stripes. It's eyes were blue. On the cream colored kitten's forehead was little black shape that reminded Kagome of a sun. On the grey kitten, was a cream colored crescent moon.

"Awe, they're gorgeous Kirara!" The Neko purred with pride. "Sango will be so happy!" She crouched down. "May I?" Kirara nudged her stumbling kittens towards Kagome's outstretched hands. Taking it s a 'yes', Kagome scratched the kitten behind their ears. They both mewled and purred.

Sesshoumaru let out a whine.

"Aw stop whining you jealous pup." She laughed. "Kirara, would you like to come back with us?"

Kirara gave her a hesitant look, then looked towards the kittens.

"I'm sure they'll be safe with us, they'll have you, me, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and Ah-Uhn to look after them. We're going to the Western Palace, they'll be safe, and once I figure out how to help Sesshoumaru we'll go back to Sango and the others at the village." Kirara nodded and stood. Kagome picked up the two purring kittens and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Come on chibi, we're going back to camp." Sesshoumaru sniffed at the kittens in her hands. "No, chibi, leave them alone. Don't cause any trouble 'kay?" She kissed him on the nose and walked past him.

When they returned to camp, Shippo was very excited to see Kirara, and even more excited to see the new additions to their group. Sesshoumaru had transformed back to his humanoid form and sat beside them. He watched curiously as they fawned over the three neko demons and played with them. He continued to watch until he eventually joined them. He laughed gleefully as the kittens chased after the toy Kagome had given him.

Both he and Shippo were a little disappointed when the two tired out kittens curled up against their mother and went to sleep. The moon was high in the night sky.

"It's time for bed boys." Kagome called. She pulled out her sleeping bag and scooped them up in her arms. "This time we'll use a sleeping bag this time." She laid the two boys down before crawling in between them. Ah-Uhn settled down beside them, Kirara was snuggled against her kittens near Kagome's head.

It took the group another week to reach the palace. Ah-Uhn would carry them all other than the times Sesshoumaru needed to run. Kirara and her kittens would lay in one of Ah-Uhn's saddle bags and come out to stretch and play a little when they stopped for camp. The kittens seemed to take quite a liking to the others and grew stronger each day. They no longer stumbled while walking and were as graceful as their mother.

Kagome stared at the large palace gates. _'Here goes nothing I guess.'_ She hopped off of Ah-Uhn's back. Her wounds barely gave a twinge as she lead the group to the gates. They were healing quickly. She had spent a little time each day focusing her miko energy to them, she wasn't able to heal them immediately, but they were healing much faster than normal. As she got closer to the gates, a voice hailed her.

"Halt! State your business human!" One of the guards called, appearing from seemingly nowhere. Sesshoumaru growled at the strager. Ah-Uhn let out a growl of their own, catching the guards attention.

"Ah-Uhn! Then, you must be the miko our lord travels with?"

Kagome nodded.

"Where is our lord?"

Kagome guestured towards the growling boy holding her hand. "He's had a little accident."

The guard looked at the boy in shock. "M-milord?"

Sesshoumaru gave him another feral growl, glaring at the man.

"M-my apologies. Open the gate! Alert Jaken of our Lord's return!"

The next hour went by in a rush. Many servants were rushing about, eyeing their group before rushing off to finish their duties. The palace almost seemed to be in a panic. They were ushered from one place to another, one servant passing them on to another, looking for Jaken. Kagome huffed in frustration. This time they'd been left there to stand, their previous escort disappearing between the mass of servants.

"HEY! Will SOMEONE _PLEASE _tell me where JAKEN IS?" She yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room and earning several glares. Noticing the hostility in the room, Sesshoumaru transformed and growled at the servants.

"What is all this racket?" A high pitched voice squawked.

"Finally," Kagome muttered as she turned to greet the toad. "Jaken."

"YOU! Where is My Lord? You have cause nothing but trouble." He shrieked as Sesshoumaru snapped his teeth at him.

"Calm down chibi." Kagome called in a calm voice. She had been expecting such a reaction from Jaken. He wasn't very fond of her… of that she knew. Sesshoumaru stopped growling and transformed back, holding onto her hand.

Jaken let out a gasp as he turned a pale green. "W-wh-what have you done!"

"Well it's a long story… Se-" Jaken's mournful groan.

"Oh what has this deceitful wench done to my lord to have convinced him to lay with her?" he wailed, talking to himself.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked.

"How has this whore tricked my glorious lord into siring a child?" he continued. "My poor Lord! To have been forced to lay with a _human!_"

"WHAT? Why you little perverted toad!" Kagome shrieked as she kicked him. "For your information you per this," she pointed to Sesshoumaru "is not my and Sesshoumaru's child, this is Sesshoumaru! God, how can you be so stupid? No wonder this place is in such disarray! Even if I did have a child, he wouldn't grow this fast! Geez!" She continued to stomp on the shrieking toad.

"Um, mama?" Shippo called. She stopped and looked up. Other than the slightly amused looks from Ah-Uhn and Kirara, and the confused look of Shippo, the servants were all looking at her in bewilderment.

"Uh… heh… sorry. Anyways, Jaken, I brought Sesshoumaru here because I thought you might know how to help him. Sesshoumaru was put under a spell by one of Naraku's demon spawn. Ever since then he's been a child."

Jaken picked himself off of the floor. "Milord? What has happened to you?" He ran over to Sesshoumaru, even as a child Sesshoumaru towered over the toad.

"I told you," Kagome growled, " He was cursed."

Jaken glared at her and reached out to Sesshoumaru. "Come milord! We must take you to the healers at once!"

Sesshoumaru growled and yipped at the toad before backing away, pulling Kagome with him. "Milord?"

"He doesn't know who you are, he doesn't remember anything before the curse."

"Oh milord! How could you forget your faithful vassal?" He wailed.

Kagome sighed. She was getting nowhere. Letting out a frustrated growl she picked up Jaken by his clothes with his free hand and brought him up to her face.

"Listen here, I don't have time to deal with your wailing and self pity. Sesshoumaru has been turned to a child, he does not remember you, and we have come to try and fix that. Deal with it, get over yourself, and direct me to the library, _Now."_

"V-very well." Jaken stuttered.

"Good." She dropped him to the ground. She gave Sesshoumaru a smile.

The boy grinned back, "Mmmmate!" he chirped.

Jaken squawked in surprise.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm his mate… don't start!" She snapped before he had the chance to start wailing again. "Once he's back to normal this will all just be a bad memory… now _move it!" _

Jaken nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. Kagome and the others followed him, even Ah-Uhn. Kagome was slightly amazed at the size of the hallways. Ah-Uhn easily followed them without stooping and with plenty of space on each side. When Jaken stopped at a large door Kagome opened it and looked through, it was one of the biggest libraries she'd ever seen.

'_This may take a while.' _She mentally groaned. As Jaken turned to leaveKagome called to him.

"Fetch the palace healers while you're at it… they may be of help as well."

"Of course." Jaken disappeared down the hall and Kagome continued into the Library. The library had books going from the floor the ceiling, there were other stands in the room filled with old looking scrolls. There was a large plush looking chair in the middle of the room, to the right was a large desk, and to the left was another, smaller desk, where an ancient looking demon sat.

"Excuse me, do you know much about this Library?"

The old demon looked up at her, giving her a better look at his face. He had tribal markings on his face, his purple eyes glinted as the light caught them. His white hair looked as if it'd go to the floor if it hadn't been pulled back. Part of his hair was in arranged in a sort of knot, kept together with a pair of chopsticks, the rest flowed down his back.

"I should think so," He said pulling her out of the observations. "I am the scroll keeper after all. I was brought up to know all that is in this library, I know where each book is and what it contains."

Kagome gave him a smile. "Then would you mind helping me? I'm looking for some specific information."

"Hn, the library is only for the use of Lord Sesshoumaru and those he gives permission to. I'm sorry but without his permission, I must ask you to leave."

"Sesshoumaru is right here." She pulled forward the silent pup. "As you can see, he's not quite himself at the moment. The information I'm looking for is intended to help him return to normal."

The old man looked at Sesshoumaru. He took in a deep breath, taking in his scent. "I see. Perhaps I can make an exception then." He gave her a smile. "I am known as Jinchi."

Kagome smiled back. "My name is Kagome."

"Hn, a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"What is it that you are looking for Kagome."

"Well, I think I'd like to start with curses."

"Very well. Follow me."

They spent an hour going through a few books, talking to each other, and trading ideas. Sesshoumaru and Shippo occupied themselves by playing with Ah-Uhn, Kirara, and the kittens. They were in the middle of discussing curses when Jaken entered the room. He had a few people with him.

"These are all the healers in the palace, I have also sent for other healers in the land."

"Thank you." Kagome turned to the healers. "Sesshoumaru has been cursed. I haven't gotten the details yet but I will most likely need your help in order to break it." The healers nodded and agreed. "I'd like you to research and come up with whatever you can that may break this curse. If it's alright with you, we will meet here every morning and discuss research and ideas." The healers agreed. "Alright then, I will see you tomorrow then." The healers dispersed. Only Jaken was left standing by the door.

"L-Lady Kagome."

Ignoring the shock from the title, Kagome looked at the toad. "Yes?"

"I-if you are done here, there are other matters to attend to."

"Other matters?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Even in his current…. State… Sesshoumaru-sama is still Lord of the Western Lands. As Lord of the Western Lands, he has claimed you as his mate, or, since he has not yet mated with you, his intended. In the event of the Lord's absence, or if he is unable to do his duties, his relatives will take them over. Since he has no relatives, his duties are passed to his mate, or, in this case, his intednded."

Kagome paled. She had a feeling she knew what this meant. Nevertheless she clung to that tiny hope…

"In other words… you will be standing in as the Lady of the Western Lands until Sesshoumaru-sama removes his claim on you."

The tiny hope was crushed.

"Aw crap." She muttered.

"Do not worry Mistress," Jinchi called from behind. "I will gather more books and information while you tend to your other duties."

"Aw crap!" Kagome groaned.

"Mate?" Sesshoumaru tugged on her skirt.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

~End of chapter~

Ok! I hope you enjoyed! I'm going on to the other stories now, I'll update this story as soon as I can!


	17. Triple Threats

I'M ENDING THIS STORY!...just kidding…. I wouldn't do that… this is my most popular story XD. Yes, Puppy love has gotten the most reviews, favorites, and alerts than any of my other stories… but Family Matters isn't far behind. So Thank You all for reading! Here's another Chapter for you.

~Triple Threats~

"Jaken you've got to be kidding me!" Kagome yelled. "I CAN'T help you! I don't know anything about this stuff!"

"You are the only one who can fulfill these duties!" Jaken squawked.

"Jaken… I swear to god… if you make me run this palace it'll burn to the ground within the week. I don't know how to run a freaking palace!"

"Milady, you have no choice! Either you step in and take over Sesshoumaru-sama's duties, or another lord will take his place."

Kagome groaned. If she let another person take Sesshoumaru's land from him he'd never forgive her. Not to mention he'd kill her.

"Fine."

"Good! Your advisors will meet with you in the morning."

"Advisors?"

"Of course! Lord Sesshoumaru is not foolish. He has employed some of those he trusts most as advisors should anything happen to him. They know everything necessary to rule the western lands."

"Then why aren't they running things?"

"It is impossible."

"Why?"

"They… cannot leave the room they are assigned to."

"_What?"_

"It is so they do not cause a problem within the palace."

"That's horrible! They're stuck in some dingy room for the rest of their lives?"

"It is… complicated."

"Take me to them."

"Now?"

"Yes now!" Jaken nodded and scuttled off down a hallway. Kagome followed close behind. He led her to a winding stone staircase. As they began to climb, Kagome grew nervous. They came to a doorway at the top of the stairs. Jaken knocked on the door.

"Come in." a deep voice sounded on the other side of the door. Kagome thought it sounded very familiar.

"Don't tell me…"

Jaken quickly opened the door and bowed before continuing inside. Kagome followed and gasped.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes?"

"But how? I just left you in the library playing with the kittens! And you're big! I mean… you're…. you're not a kid anymore! You grew up!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Tell me Jaken, have I created another copy? Or have I simply gone insane?"

"N-no milord. The real Lord… has been cursed. He is trapped in your childhood form."

"Wait, copy?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. Or rather, Sesshoumaru's copy. "What's going on here?"

"I could ask the same thing." Another voice said. Kagome turned to look and saw another Sesshoumaru. A younger one, but a Sesshoumaru all the same. This younger one looked to be in his older teens. He continued talking, "Who is this? Jaken?" All of a sudden he was right in front of her, he leaned towards her and took in her scent. "And _why_ is she covered in our scent?" He smirked at her. "Could we have taken a mate?"

Kagome blushed.

"W-well…" Jaken began.

"Do not joke Kan." The older Sesshoumaru growled.

"I do not joke. Come Daini, see for yourself."

Like the younger one, the older Sesshoumaru appeared next to her, leaned in, and took in her scent.

"Jaken!" The older one growled. "Explain! First we do not return to the palace, and now we have an intended? Our real self would not do these things without consulting us."

"Ok, does someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Kagome asked.

The younger Sesshoumaru smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She is a feisty one Daini. I like her."

"Hn, whether you like her or not does not matter. Something is not right here. Jaken!"

"Y-yes! W-well Sesshoumaru-sama left to aid Milady's group and one of Naraku's minions cursed him."

"You mean, _this,_" the older Sesshoumaru, whom the younger one called Daini, looked at Kagome. "is the miko our half brother travels with?"

"Y-yes." Jaken answered.

Kagome shook off Kan's loose grip and stepped away from them. "Who are you guys?"

Kan smirked. "We are Sesshoumaru."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"The real Sesshoumaru-sama only trusted himself." Jaken began. "So, when it was time to choose an advisor, he made a copy of himself."

Kan grinned. "I am the first copy. Therefore, I am referred to as Kan when specifying is needed. Daini is the second copy, made many years later."

Daini nodded.

"Then why can't you just run the palace until he's back to normal?"

"We cannot leave this room."

"Why not?"

Daini gestured to the middle of the room. There was a large crystal sitting on a podium in the middle of the room. "That crystal is what allows us to exist. We can not be more than fifty feet from it."

"That's awful. Being stuck in here all the time."

"Hmmmmm, then perhaps you'd like to stay with us?" Kan suggested, he grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome squeaked.

"I am getting to know my… _our_," he said looking at Daini. "Intended."

Daini approached them. "Yes, I do believe an introduction is long overdue."

"Whoa!" Kagome said, pushing Kan away and backing away. "Down boys!" she winced at the glares she received. "Sorry. Listen, you are mistaken. I'm not Sesshoumaru's… intended. Chibi's just confused. He doesn't remember anything and he doesn't understand that I'm not his-"

"Mate!" Little Sesshou yelled, sprinting into the room. He launched himself at Kagome, who caught him in her arms. "Mate!" he chirped, nuzzling against her collar bone.

The older Sesshoumaru's watched them in curiosity.

"See?" Kagome said. "He's too young to understand. The only reason I smell like him, or you, or whatever, is because I've been taking care of him."

"Hn," Daini approached them, snatched little Sesshou-chibi by the scruff of his clothes, looking the pup up and down. "He is the original." He nodded, he tossed the boy to Kan, who caught him effortlessly. The boy giggled, seemingly unthreatened by the two.

"Careful!" Kagome cried out.

Daini approached her. He grabbed her and brought her close, inhaling her scent. "It is faint, but my original self has scent marked you as his."

"What are you talking about? I told you, I take care of Sesshou-chibi. He sleeps next to me, he eats beside me, he leaps on me all the time… _that's _why I smell like him."

"No… the original has used his youki to infuse his scent with yours. It is a process done when one of our kind is planning to court. No mere pup can do this." He looked into his eyes. "You _are_ our intended."

"W-what?"

~End of Chapter~

WHAM! Yeah… that's right… another twist… one that I am particularly proud of. I mean who doesn't want multiple Sesshoumarus!

Will these two cause problems?

Will they help the Chibi?

What's Kagome going to do with two more Sesshies?

What do you think?

I hope you enjoyed!


	18. A Lady's Duties

OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS! On this story, I have 324 reviews and 322 alerts! That's like 322 people following my story… THAT'S AWESOME! So, as a mini reward, I have decided to give you a 10,000 word chapter! WHOOOOOOOO! And I promise that it will not include my long Authors notes haha. I'm glad that you guys liked the Three Sesshoumaru's idea! I was just kinda writing and it popped into my head hahaha. I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but since I decided to do a 10,000 word update I had quite a few attacks of writer's block.

Also, for those of you who have twitter, I'm inviting to follow me XJadeAlexandraX (Don't forget the at sign, for some reason it doesn't show up on fanfic for me.) I'm using my twitter account to not only follow a few of my favorite actors/actresses/ singers… (And yes, I still watch kid shows and refuse to grow up haha.) but to talk to some of my fanfic fans. I figured it'd be a good place to post ideas and get some feedback from some of my readers and get suggestions for new/current fanfics. So feel free to follow me.

On with the story!

~Puppy Love~

"Woah woah woah WOAH! ALL SESSHOUMARUS NEED TO REMOVE THEIR HANDS FROM KAGOME!" Kagome shouted as she leapt away from them. The two larger Sesshoumaru's had surrounded her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"You must be mistaken," she said to Daini.

"This Sesshoumaru does not make mistakes." Daini smirked.

"None of us do." Kan added.

"But Sesshoumaru doesn't like me! He barely tolerated me when he was… you know… normal."

"Tell me, Kagome," Kan began, he approached her again and chuckled when she backed away. "Has the original ever, _provided, _for you?"

"P-provided?" Kagome squeaked as she backed into a couch and fell on it.

"Yes, for example, has he hunted for you?"

"Well, yes but-"

"And has the original ever shown, _favor_, to you over the others in your group?" Daini asked approaching as well.

"Favor?" Kagome leaned back on the couch as they leaned closer.

"Does he prefer to spend his time around you rather than the others?"

"W-well, we'd spend some time talking every once in a while."

"Has he ever protected you?" Kan asked.

"W-well yes there was a time or two that he saved me."

"Kagome, my dear." Kan sat down on her left.

"You most certainly are," Daini sat down on her right.

"_Our Intended." _They both nibbled on her ears simultaneously. Kagome shuddered and let out a whimper.

"Mate?" Little Sesshoumaru looked at the trio in curiousity.

Daini let out a growl towards him, but not in a threatening kind of way. The boy tilted his head, before letting out a yip and a nod and rushing over to the podium.

"Sesshou! Don't mess with that!" Kagome called as the little boy tugged on the thin little chain attached to the large crystal on the podium. He pulled the crystal off of the podium and rushed over to them. He hopped onto Kagome's lap and clumsily threw the chain over her head and around her neck. "Wh-what are doing?"

"Excellent idea Daini!" Kan grinned at the crystal that now hung around Kagome's neck. "Now we can go wherever our intended goes."

"This was _your _idea? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but…hey!" Kagome tried to lift the necklace off but it glowed a bright blue and didn't budge. "What's going on!"

"For safety reasons the crystal cannot be removed by anyone but the original and his kin, or his mate." Daini answered her.

"In other words, you cannot remove it until you become our mate." Kan rumbled, nuzzling her neck. He growled at little Sesshoumaru. The little boy's eyes widened and whimpered before growling back.

"What are you telling him?" Kagome asked warily.

"I am simply telling him that if he removes the necklace, you won't be his mate."

"What?" Kagome squeaked.

"You didn't really think that we'd let you convince the original to take the necklace off for you?" Kan laughed.

"Hn, we will be by your side until the day comes where the original makes you our mate."

"Oh god!" Kagome groaned.

"Think of it as a good thing. With us by your side, you will always be protected, and we will be there to guide you through the tasks of being Lady of the Western Land."

Kagome took another tug at the chain. Once again, it glowed blue and did not budge. _'Now I know how Inuyasha feels.'_ She thought.

She stood up, pulling away from Kan and Daini's grasp again and taking Sesshou-chibi with her. She walked out of the room and headed for the library. Of course, Kan and Daini followed right behind her.

"Where are we headed?" Daini asked.

"The library."

"Why the library?" Kan asked.

"That's where we are working on returning Sesshoumaru to normal. I need to fix this as soon as possible so he can explain to you how I'm not his intended and he can take off this freaking crystal."

"Poor dear is still in denial." Kan teased.

"Hn, there is a point where denial becomes stupidity." Daini scoffed. "Be sure not to cross it Kagome."

"Well where was the point where sanity became lunacy? Because I'm pretty sure I crossed it a looooooooong time ago." Kagome muttered continuing her way to the library. She finally caught sight of the familiar large wooden doors and pushed them open.

"Ah, good afternoon Milady." Jinchi greeted as he stood from his desk "Oh! I see you have met Milord's advisors."

"Unfortunately."

"Oh? How so?"

Kan, who was not one who particularly took joy in being talked about as if he was not there, wrapped an arm around Kagome. "She does not believe that we have marked her as our intended. 'We' being the original of course."

"Geez! What is it with you and the touching?" Kagome pulled away again, but Kan held on to her this time.

"Why should I not touch what is mine?"

"Kan." Daini called. Kan shrugged and released Kagome and returned to his position next to Daini. Daini looked at Kagome. "You'll have to forgive Kan's boldness. He is a copy of the original during a time when he did not have as much control as he did when I was made, or as the original is, or is supposed to be, now."

"Hn, I have just as much as control as any, I simply see no use in having it around those that belong to me."

"Well I _don't_ belong to you!" Kagome argued.

"Of course you do." Both Daini and Kan said.

"I'd have to agree with Milords Kan and Daini." Jinchi interjected. "You do have the scent mark of Lord Sesshoumaru on you. You are by youkai law their intended."

"Aw man not you too!" Kagome groaned. She looked at the three older youkai, then at little Sesshoumaru who was still in her arms. He had begun dozing not long after they'd entered the library. She moved to a large couch and laid him down. She sighed. "Let's just focus on returning Sesshoumaru to normal, then we'll figure this out and I'll be on my way.

"As you wish, milady." Jinchi gestured towards the left. "The healers have been researching over this way."

~Early Evening~

"Milady!" Jaken squawked as he entered the library.

"Yes?" Kagome looked up from the book she was reading.

"It is almost time for dinner, what would Milady like?"

"Oh! Well," she bit her lip, "I'm not really hungry."

"Hn, you will eat something whether you are hungry or not." Daini scolded.

"I don't feel like eating. I'm not hungry! Besides, my time would be better spent researching than eating food I do not want to eat."

"Then you will eat as you read." Daini said.

"Bring an assortment of fruit, bread and cheese to the library." Kan told Jaken. The little toad nodded and scurried off to fulfill his orders.

"Why do must you to argue with everything I say?" Kagome huffed.

"My dear, it is you that argue with everything _we_ say." Kan ginned.

"See! There! You've done it again!" She glared at him. "You two are nothing like the Sesshoumaru I've met."

"The Sesshoumaru you've met is the side we show to outsiders and those we do not trust." Daini explained.

"Such as our idiotic half brother." Kan growled. Daini nodded and continued.

"Had the original continued his courtship, you would have most assuredly seen the side we show you now."

"Uh huh… riiiiiiight. I could really use a Tylenol." Kagome groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What is a Tylenol?"

"Nothing, never mind."

The library opened once again and three servants entered the room. One carried a large bowl of fruit, another carried a large platter with cheese and bread, and the other carried a large pitcher and four glasses. They all placed their goods on a nearby table and stood there silently.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled. "My son Shippo and my friend Kirara have been playing in the garden just outside of here." She gestured towards the door leading to the garden. "Could you please call him in and make sure he eats? Tell him I'll be there to help him get ready for bed later."

The servants bowed again. "Yes Milady." They chorused and moved silently to their tasks.

"Thank you." Kagome called to their retreating forms.

"You seem to have caught on quickly when ordering the servants." Daini noted as he plucked a grape from the fruit bowl and plopped it in his mouth.

"Hm, well I _have _been here for a week now, I guess I've just gotten used to telling people what to do. I'd rather think of it as asking politely though." Kagome said.

"A week? You have been in this palace for a week and you've just _today_ come to see us?" Kan asked.

"Yeah, well, the healers spent the week examining Sesshoumaru and he wouldn't let them touch him at first, it took a lot of coaxing to get used to the healers. He still won't let the servants near him." Kagome looked up from her book. "The only reason I went up to that room was because Jaken said I _had_ to take over the Western Lands until Sesshoumaru returns to normal."

"As well you should." Daini said. "You are after all the future Lady. Think of it as practice." He took away the book in her hand.

"Hey!"

"We told you to eat." Kan picked up a slice of apple and held it to her lips.

Kagome sighed and took a bite.

"That's a good girl." Kan smirked and popped the rest of the apple into his own mouth.

Kagome picked up a piece of cheese and held out her free hand. "I'm eating, now give me the book back." She took a bite of the cheese. Daini handed her the book back along with a glass of water.

The sound of rustling alerted Kagome to Sesshoumaru's awakening. She put down her book and walked over to him as he sat up. "Hey there sleepy head." She grinned. "You've been napping for quite a while. Guess this means you're going to be up all night huh?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a dazed look in his eyes. "Mmmmmmmmmmmate." He mumbled and snuggled into her chest.

"Are you hungry Sesshou-chibi?" The little boy looked up at her again, then at the fruit bowl and platter of cheese on the table nearby that she had gestured to. He purred happily and nodded. Kagome picked him up and returned to her previous spot between Kan and Daini. As Sesshoumaru and Kagome munched on fruit and cheese together, Kan and Daini observed them.

"You will certainly make a splendid mother to our pups when we sire them."

Kagome chocked on the piece of fruit in her mouth. Sesshoumaru watched her worriedly, but soon returned to his cheerful state as she began to breath normally again.

"Excuse me?" She croaked glaring at Daini, who had made the comment.

"I was simply complimenting you." Daini shrugged and smirked.

"Whoever said I was going to have your pups?" Kagome asked.

"He did." Kan said ruffling Sesshoumaru's hair.

Sesshoumaru giggled and hugged Kagome as if he knew what they were talking about.

"Ugh, I'm tired of talking about this. For the last time, Sesshoumaru did NOT mark me and he is NOT courting me. As soon as he's back to normal he will confirm this himself. End of discussion!" Kagome sighed and sit back more in her seat, Sesshoumaru leaning back with her.

"My dear, the discussion will end when _we_ say so. That will not happen until you accept the fact that you have been marked by the original."

"I don't have to accept it." Kagome argued. "I could always refuse this fake courtship."

"Who would refuse us?" Kan scoffed, pulling her closer to his side. "You'd want for nothing here."

"I'd want my friends and family."

"Then bring them here to live with us." Daini said.

"It's not that easy."

"How so?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, yes we gathered that from the words "not easy"." Kan laughed.

"My family doesn't live around here."

"Distance is no matter." Daini said.

"But time is."

"I do not understand." Daini replied.

"Well, I… sort of… come from 500 years in the future."

"That was unexpected." Kan laughed.

"Intriguing." Daini nodded.

"Still, you would not be away from them forever should they not be able to come here."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but humans can't live that long. I'll be lucky if I even have a tenth of five hundred years left to live."

"Not if we were to mate."

"huh?"

"If the original succeeds in making you his mate, your lifespan will be linked to ours. Silver Inuyoukai are well known for living well over ten thousand years."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

"No, it is quite possible."

"I've never seen a ten thousand year old demon before!"

"You have met the demon welder Totosai have you not? He is ten thousand and thirty two." Daini informed.

"Most demons choose to take their primal forms around that age, abandoning their humanoid forms unless they are needed." Kan added.

"But Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the only silver inuyoukai I've ever seen, humanoid form or otherwise."

"Hn, ten thousand years is a long time to make enemies." Daini looked at her.

"Oh… right. Sango did mention something about that." Kagome muttered. She looked outside, it was getting dark. "I have to go tuck Shippo in."

"Who is Shippo?" Kan asked.

"Shippo is my son."

"Your son?" Daini asked.

"Yes, I adopted him. His father and mother were murdered and Inuyasha and I took him into our group." She said walking towards the room Shippo and Kirara shared. He'd been a little disappointed that he couldn't sleep with her, but Kagome told him she didn't want to wake him up when she went to bed late, so he had agreed to sleep with Kirara as long as he got to sleep with her every once in a while.

"Oh, you mean the kit?" Kan asked. "The original has mentioned him before."

"Yes, Shippo is a Kit."

"Interesting." Kan smirked. "You will introduce us to him?"

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" Kagome sighed and continued walking.

"No." Daini answered with an identical smirk.

Kagome opened the door to Shippo's room and peeked her head in.

"Mama!" Shippo cheered from his spot on the bed.

"Hey Sweety, are you ready for bed?" Shippo nodded. "Did you wash up?"

"Mhm!"

"Brush your teeth?"

"Yup!"

"Alright then." She sat down on the bed and lifted the covers so that he could get under them.

"Aw, do I have to go to bed so soon?" Shippo asked. "I haven't seen you all day!" His big green eyes began to water. "Ever since we got here you don't play with me anymore." He sniffled.

"I'm sorry baby." Kagome pulled him into her arms and crawled under the covers. "I've been so busy trying to turn Sesshoumaru back to normal, not to mention that Jaken insists I run the palace. I'll tell you what, go to sleep now and I promise I'll stay with you tonight and spend the whole day with you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." She said kissing him on the nose.

Shippo giggled and snuggled into her embrace. Kagome sang him to sleep.

"_Goodnight, Sleep tight, no more tears_

_In the morning I'll be here_

_And when we say goodnight_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we said goodnight and not goodbye_

_We said goodnight and not goodbye."_

Shippo was fast asleep as she sang the last few words.

"Hn, you are a good mother." Daini said as he and Kan came through the door.

"Shhhh." Kagome motioned to Shippo. "I don't want him to wake up." She murmered.

"Then you will be staying here for the remainder of the night?" Kan asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Very well." He turned back to the hallway and growled.

Sesshoumaru popped into the room and climbed onto the bed, snuggling to her side. She smiled at him and pulled him into her arms with Shippo.

Daini and Kan moved towards the bed on opposite sides. Kan got into the bed on her right, and Daini gently moved Kagome towards the center of the bed and took her place on her left.

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered frantically.

"Going to bed." Kan answered.

"You can't sleep here!" Kagome squeaked.

"And where do you suggest we sleep? There is one bed, and you are our intended, I see nothing wrong with the arrangement we have now."

"There is no arrangement!" Kagome huffed.

Shippo shifted in her arms.

"If you do not want to wake the kit, I suggest you settle down and go to sleep."

Kagome huffed in frustration and laid back against the pillows. "Fine, but this is NOT going to be a routine thing."

"Hn, we shall see." Kan smirked, nuzzling against her neck.

"_Kagome."_

"_Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Kagome."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Run, Kagome."_

"_I can't see anything."_

"_They're coming."_

"_Who's they? Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Run….." _

"_Don't leave! Sesshoumaru!"_

"Kagome."

"Come back… Sesshoumaru…."

"Kagome, wake up."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Mate?"

"Mama? Why are there three Sesshoumaru's? Mama?"

"Stop,"

"Kagome, you're dreaming. Wake up."

"Mmmmm, don't go."

"Very well,"

Kagome felt something warm, soft, and wet run up the side of her face. She shrieked and sat up, causing the two boys on top of her to fall over. "Did you just lick me?" She screamed at Kan.

"You refused to wake."

"So you licked me?" she growled.

"Yes. It is not an uncommon occurrence between inu and their intended."

"Oh yeah? Gee well I guess that makes it alright then." She said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"No! Not alright! I do not appreciate being licked by a man, human or demon, that I hardly know!"

"If It is a matter of acquaintanceship, I assure you, we are certainly for getting better… aquainted." Daini said from behind her. It was then that she realized that his arms were around her waist. She huffed in frustration and crawled out of his embrace, picking up the two boys who were still laying on their backs and staring at her in stunned confusion. She crawled off of the bed with the two boys before turning back to Kan and Daini.

"As of right now, my only interests consist of returning Sesshoumaru back to normal and keeping the Western Lands in tact until he does. After that, this whole thing will be resolved and I'll go back to shard hunting. Please don't get in my way." She walked out of the door of the room, not bothering to look and see if they were following her. She headed towards the baths.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"Why are there three Sesshoumaru's?"

"Those two are copies that Sesshoumaru made of himself, they are the royal advisors."

"Oh. Do you think they can help turn Sesshoumaru back to normal?"

"Mabye."

She entered the enclosed springs and smiled at the awaiting maids. "Good Morning."

The three maids bowed. "Good Morning Milady." They chorused.

The maid furthest to the left stepped forward, still bowing. "Does Milady wish to bathe herself again? Or would she like our assistance?"

"No, that's fine, I can bathe myself and the boys, but would you mind keeping watch for me?"

"Keeping watch milady?" The maid in the middle asked.

"Yes, please tell the royal advisors to wait behind the screen over there." She motioned behind her. "If they move from behind the screen, please let me know."

"Of course milady." The three maids chorused. The maid furthest to the right stepped forward and motioned towards the springs.

"The usual items you've requested are by the towels milady. Please call if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Kan and Daini slowly walked towards the direction of the crystal's pull.

"Why has the original not told her?"

"That I do not know. Perhaps there is more to this than what is apparent."

"We must find a way to return him to his rightful form."

"Agreed. We cannot let her remain in this dangerous state any longer."

"Should we tell her?"

"Would she believe us if we did? She is in denial of even being our intended. What would be the point if she does not even believe that? We will simply need to be on our guard and protect her."

They stopped as a nervous looking maid approached them as they entered the enclosed springs.

"P-pardon me Milords. Milady has requested that you wait behind the screen over there. S-she does not wish to be disturbed as she and the c-children bathe."

"And why would we do such a thing?" Kan asked.

"Kan." Daini reprimanded. "Our intended is already worked up because of our… antics earlier this morning. Perhaps it is best to let her cool. We will have plenty of chances to rile her up later. For now, it may be more beneficial to discuss our strategies." Kan nodded and walked towards the screen. Daini turned to the maid. "Have one of the other servants prepare a picnic before you return to the lady. We shall be breaking our fast in the garden today."

"Yes Milord." She rushed off to fulfill his order.

"The garden?" Kan asked as Daini approached him.

"Yes, our intended did say she was to spend the whole day with the Kit did she not? No doubt the Kit will want to play outside. It is safer for them to play in the garden than out by the borders of the palace."

"Ah, of course." Kan nodded. "Now, how do you suppose we go about this situation?"

"It would be best to keep it to ourselves unless she accepts that she is indeed our intended. Until then we have no choice but to stay by her side and protect her. We must help her help the original as soon as possible. Also, we mustn't anger her too much."

"Too bad, it is such a delight to see that fire in her eyes." Kan chuckled.

"Yes, but if she does not learn to trust us, we cannot get any closer to her."

"True. Very well, but I will not stop teasing completely. It is simply too fun."

"I would suggest nothing of the sort." Daini smirked.

"What're you two talking about?" Kagome asked as she came around the screen. Sesshoumaru was latched onto her hand, Shippo was on her shoulder. They each wore new outfits and had damp hair.

"Nothing of concern." Kan smiled.

"Anything that you two are conspiring is definitely of concern." Kagome looked at them suspiciously before walking towards the door they had all come through. Kan and Daini followed them as they walked down the hallway.

"I have arranged for our breakfast to be had in the garden." Daini informed.

"Oh, alright then." Kagome walked towards the nearest garden doors.

Their meal was silent save for the occasional conversation between Shippo and Kagome, not to mention Sesshoumaru's happy chirps and single worded sentences."

Kan and Daini were alert as they ate, keeping an eye on any sudden movements around them.

"Are you two alright? You two are pretty quiet… not that I mind." Kagome added.

"We have not been outside in quite a while. We are simply enjoying the scenery." Kan answered.

"Right." Kagome turned back to the two children and continued eating.

Kan and Daini exchanged a look before Daini stood.

"What's up?" Kagome asked. Daini gave her a questioning look before.

"Are you unable to look up and see for yourself?"

Kagome's face flushed red before returning to normal when she realized he was truly asking her and not making fun of her. "Oh! Sorry, where I came from, "What's up?" means what's going on or what's happening, or what are you doing, and other things like that."

"I see. I am simply going for a walk."

"Will the crystal let you do that?"

"We can withstand the crystal's pull for a few hours once we pass out of its limits."

"Oh, so what happens when you stay out for more than a few hours?" Kagome asked.

"We would cease to exist." Kan answered.

"Really? That's awful!"

"Not really. As long as the original has possession of the crystal, he has the ability to restore us."

"Oh, so you can't die?"

"No, but ceasing to exist and being recreated is a very painful process, and it takes years to do."

"How many years?"

"Twenty."

Kagome coughed as she inhaled the tea she was sipping. "Twenty years?"

"Yes, quite a long time to be suspended in unending pain, is it not?" Daini asked.

"I should say so." Kagome answered.

"That is why we would appreciate it if you did not wander where we cannot reach you." Kan said.

Kagome nodded. "Alright. Be careful." She said as Daini walked off.

"Do not worry, I shall not be long."

Kagome finished her meal shortly after Daini left. She stood up from her seat and joined the two frolicking boys.

"Anything?" Kan asked as Daini returned a few minutes later.

"No, the area is secure for now."

"Good. I shall survey the grounds next within the hour."

Daini nodded a watched as Kagome played with the two boys. His eyes landed on Sesshoumaru.

"Kan."

"Yes?"

"Did Kagome not say that the original aged when she was in danger?"

"Hn, yes I believe she did."

"Perhaps there is a stronger bond between them than the curse he is under."

"What are you implying."

"There may be a way to utilize the bond to break the curse."

"I see. Any suggestions?"

"No, not yet."

Kan looked at Sesshoumaru. "I have a theory."

"Yes?"

"But it is a dangerous one. I would only suggest using it as a last resort."

"Tell me."

Kagome laughed as she tossed Sesshoumaru up in the air and caught him. She let him down and chased after Shippo. She caught up to him and tickled him relentlessly and smiled as he giggled. She finally let him up and they sat on the ground breathless.

"Look! There's Kirara and the kittens!" Shippo pointed. The kittens raced towards them and pounced on their feet in a playful manner. Kirara followed behind at a slower pace and laid down to the side, sunbathing as she watched her kittens play.

Kagome noticed that Daini had returned, and Kan had disappeared. She gave Daini a questioning look, but he simply stared back at her. She decided to let it go for the moment and returned her attention to the children.

~Sunset~

Kagome smiled at the boys. They were all tuckered out and barely able to keep their eyes open as she carried them to her bedroom. Kan and Daini followed silently behind her. She looked back at them, they were watching her. They had been acting strange all day. Though, if she thought about it, how well did she really know them? She'd only met them yesterday, who was she to decide whether or not their behavior today was abnormal? Their behavior yesterday wasn't so normal either. Kagome sighed and looked forward.

"Is there something bothering you?" Kan asked, his stride lengthening as he began to walk beside her.

"Um, no. Not really. Just thinking." She said.

Kan nodded and slowed his pace again, returning to his place beside Daini.

When they entered the room, Kagome laid the boys down on the bed. She turned to face Kan and Daini.

"What is it?" Daini asked.

"Well… I'm going to bed."

"And your point?"

"I'd like to change out of these clothes." They did not move. "Alone."

"Even if we leave, you'd not be alone. The original and the kit are here."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, Turn around though. Don't look!"

Kan and Daini shared a look before facing the other way.

They heard rustling and a few moments later she gave them permission to turn around.

"Do you plan to sleep here again?" Kagome asked.

"There is no other place to sleep." Daini mentioned.

"Yeah well, there's the room next door isn't there?"

"That is outside of the limitations of the crystal. Do you wish us to cease to exist?" Kan asked curiously.

"No! Sorry, um… I guess, it's fine then… For you to sleep here." Kagome blushed. Kan and Daini both had smirks on their faces. "I mean, just until we can get two more beds in here for you two. I'll ask the servants in the morning."

Kan approached her quickly and pulled her close. "You shouldn't bother, I'm sure you'd find us in your bed before the sun rose either way." He chuckled. Kagome blushed and pulled away.

Daini followed suit but picked her up when he pulled her close. He walked towards the bed and placed her in the center under the covers as Kan moved the two sleeping boys over. The climbed into bed on either side like they had before.

"Goodnight Kagome." They chorused, both licking her cheek on either side, eliciting a small shriek.

~Morning~

Kagome awakened in the arms of both Kan and Daini. Shippo and Sesshoumaru were nowhere to be found. She sat up quickly, struggling against their hold.

"Where are Shippo and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

Kan opened an eye lazily and tightened his grip on her. "The Kit and the original have gone to eat. They awoke an hour ago. Or rather, the Kit had awoken and went with the maids to bathe and the original did not trust the maids with his pup."

"Well why didn't you wake me?"

"Because," Daini answered "We rather like sleeping in with our intended."

"Ugh!" Kagome groaned. "I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now." She got up and headed towards the kitchens.

"Where are you going? If you wish to eat you need simply ask the maids." Kan said.

"I know, I thought I'd surprise Shippo and Sesshoumaru this morning.

"Surprise them?" Daini asked.

"I'm going to make them breakfast."

"Oh?"

"Yup. I'm going to make pancakes."

"What are pancakes?"

"You'll see."

Kagome entered the kitchen and smiled at the cooks. "Good morning!"

The women bowed and murmured respectful greetings.

"Is there something specific you'd like to eat this morning Milady?" one of them asked.

"Actually, I'd like to make breakfast myself if you don't mind."

"Of course not milady. Do you not find our cooking suitable?" the same cook asked fearfully.

"Oh no! Your cooking is some of the best that I've ever tasted." Kagome smiled at her. "I just like to cook and thought it'd be a nice surprise for the children."

"T-Thank you for the compliment Milady. If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. This is what I'll need…."

Kagome walked into the dining hall followed by a few maids and Kan and Daini. One of the maids carried a large platter of pancakes, another carried a dish of freshly made butter, another carried a jug of molasses, and the third carried a jug of milk.

"Good morning mama!" Shippo called as she entered the hall.

"Mate!" Sesshoumaru rushed towards her. "Mate eat?" he asked pulling her towards the large table.

Kagome laughed and nodded, allowing herself to be pulled along.

The maids placed the food on the table. Shippo gasped in excitement.

"Pancakes!" he squealed. "You made pancakes!"

Kagome laughed. "I knew you'd like them." She placed a few pancakes on his plate, put a thin spread of butter on them, and drizzled molasses over them. She did the same for Sesshoumaru, Kan, Daini, and herself. "Dig in boys!" She smiled.

Shippo and Sesshoumaru quickly tucked into their pancakes. Both Kan and Daini took tentative bites, then began to eat normally.

"These, "pancakes" are exquisite." Kan complimented.

"Indeed." Daini agreed.

"I'm glad you like them."

"You will make more in the future?" Daini asked.

"Well, if you want me to, I guess I could." Kagome blushed.

"Good." Kan said, continuing to eat his pancakes.

"Milady! Milords!" a small framed maid rushed into the hall with a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong Reiko?" Kagome asked.

"Lord Ryo has arrived unexpectedly! He demands audience!" She said.

"Lord Ryo?" Kagome asked.

Kan and Daini quickly stood.

"Ryo is the cousin of the Lord of the Eastern Lands."Daini answered. "I will take care of this, Kagome, under no circumstance are you to leave Kan's sight."

"What-"

"Do not question me." Daini ordered as he walked towards the door.

"We will be retreating to the western wing." Kan called, pulling Kagome into his arms. "Come along Kit." Shippo hesitantly jumped to his shoulder. Sesshoumaru whimpered questioningly. Kan gave him an answering bark before taking off towards the western wing, Sesshoumaru raced after him.

"What're you doing?" Kagome cried. "What's you're problem?"

"It is too dangerous for you to meet Ryo."

"But-"

"Do not argue with me Kagome. You will simply have to trust us. We are doing this for your own safety along with the Kit and the original." Kagome winced at the fierceness in his voice. He was serious about this. She nodded and remained silent as he sat her down on her bed.

"Alright, I'll listen to you for now, but you're going to have to explain this to me eventually. I don't just hand out my trust to anyone. Trust is earned."

"Ryo." Daini greeted stoically as he entered the greeting hall.

"Ah, one of Sesshoumaru's copies, is he so full of himself that he thinks I am not worthy enough for his audience?" Ryo growled.

"Nothing of the sort. The original is simply preoccupied at the moment."

"Oh? And what pray tell is more important than I? Surely-" He paused, and inhaled deeply.

Daini stiffened and growled.

Ryo's yellow eyes turned red. "Mine." He snarled and took off.

Daini raced after him and tackled him into the wall. "Back off!" he snarled. Ryo roared back and thrust him into the opposite wall and continued to his destination.

Daini picked himself up and let out a thundering roar before taking pursuit once more.

"What was that?" Kagome asked as she heard Daini's roar.

"A warning." Kan growled. The door to Kagome's room burst into splinters.

Kagome screamed as the red eyed demon came into the room. He was a tall demon, almost as tall as Daini. His wild black hair was strewn across his face. His angry panting showed off his large elongated teeth. His panting paused as he inhaled deeply, as he exhaled his eyes landed on her.

Kan moved in between them and snarled. Ryo crouched and launched himself at Kan. Daini tackled him from behind. Kan joined in the brawl. The two of them fought to restrain the out of control demon without injuring him. Their caution made it easy for the demon to throw both Kan and Daini off of him.

Sesshoumaru barked angrily at the demon and leaped at him.

"Sesshou NO!" Kagome cried and ran to restrain the pup.

Ryo leapt at them, catching Kagome by the upper arm and throwing her back on the bed. He landed on top of her and pinned her to the bed. Kagome stared up at the feral demon with fear in her eyes. His mouth formed a devious grin. His elongated teeth parted as his tongue slithered out and ran across her neck.

"Mama!" Shippo cried. He leapt onto Ryo's shoulder and sank his tiny fangs into his cheek. Ryo growled angrily and shook the Kit off, throwing Shippo into one of the banisters on the bed.

"Shippo! Kagome screamed. Ryo smacked her as she tried to sit up.

Kagome whimpered and closed her eyes as her vision turned white.

There was a loud roar and Ryo was ripped off of her. Her eyes opened as he heard a yelp and a thud. Daini had ripped off Ryo's head.

She sat up quickly and pulled Shippo into her arms.

"Shippo, baby?"

"I'm alright Mama."

She stood up and smiled at Daini, who had tossed Ryo's head to the floor.

He turned to her and walked towards her.

"Thank you, Daini."

"It was not me." A voice said to her right. Kagome gasped as she turned to see Daini.

"T-then… Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn, mate." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek.

"It seems that whenever you are put in danger, the original grows." Kan said.

"Yeah, but he still has the mindset of his child form." She said as the "grown" Sesshoumaru nuzzled her. "Besides, it isn't permanent. Once I'm out of danger he changes."

As if on cue Sesshoumaru returned to his chibi form.

"See?"

"That may be so, but did you not say that before he had the body of a teenager?" Kan asked.

"Yes."

"Then he has grown more this time than before?"

"Oh! You're right!" Kagome smiled. "Maybe the spell is weakening. If we can trigger it again, or maybe two or more times then-"

"Kagome, you are not to do anything of the sort."

"Hm?" Kagome said, not paying attention.

"You are not going to purposefully endanger yourself for the sake of a theory." Daini growled.

"But-"

"This is not a discussion, you will not risk yourself for something so foolish."

Kagome sighed. "I wasn't going to-"

"Good, then there is nothing left to say." Daini interrupted again.

"You're not even letting me fi-"

"There is no need to."

Kagome groaned in frustration. She was about to storm off when she caught sight of the headless body in the center of the room. She stopped.

"So, what was all that about?" she whispered.

Kan and Daini looked at each other. Coming to a mutual understanding Daini spoke.

"He simply went into a rage when I told him the original was preoccupied." Daini shrugged.

"Eastern nobility is well known for their temper tantrums." Kan said. "I will have the maids remove the body." Kan said leaving the room.

"Didn't you say that he was the cousin of the Lord of the Eastern Lands?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"Then don't you think that the Eastern Lord is going to be just a little pissed that Sesshoumaru offed his cousin?" Kagome squeaked.

"Excuse me? Offed?"

"Killed."

"Oh, well yes. The Eastern Lord will be livid. Give the right circumstances this could even result in a war."

"War? Oh my god!" Kagome cried. "I haven't even been here that long and I've already instigated a war! Sesshoumaru is going to kill me when he's back to normal." She bit her lip.

"Do not fret. Ryo got what he deserved. No self respecting Lord would rage war for such a disgrace." Daini said.

Kagome bit her lip. She held Sesshoumaru and Shippo against her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do not worry Kagome. We will not let anything happen to you. Any of you." He brought up his hand and lightly brushed his knuckles against the cheek where she'd been hit. "I must apologize. He should not have gotten as close as he did."

Kagome blushed, but smiled at him. "It's not your fault. If you and Kan hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened."

"Still, it is our duty to protect you. If I had done it right, he would not have gotten this far."

"You did the best you could. He is, after all, the cousin of the Eastern Lord. You were just trying to save us some trouble."

"Yes, but it was in vain was it not? The original beheaded him." He smirked. "A very effective move I must say."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is it with men and beheading? I swear." She laughed.

"Is it common in your time?"

"Well, not really, not in reality anyways. But guys in my time are fascinated with gory video games."

"What are video games?"

"It's… a form of entertainment. I can't really explain it."

"Doesn't matter, I suppose I'll have to experience it myself when the time comes."

Kagome laughed at the thought of Kan, Daini, and Sesshoumaru playing video games together.

"Hm, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it." She giggled.

~Evening~

"Good Evening Milady. I heard that there was quite a commotion this morning. Are you alright?" Jinchi asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little startled." She smiled.

"Would you like to postpone our research until tomorrow?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. We have so much to do, and very little time. I've already wasted most of the day because of-"

"Kagome."

She groaned as Kan and Daini entered the library.

"You do realize that you cannot run away from us do you not? No matter where you are the pull of the crystal will lead us to you."

"I wasn't trying to run away, I was trying to get to the library. There's a lot of work to be done."

"You need to rest." Kan argued.

"Rest is the last thing I need." Kagome scoffed. "You two haven't let me off of the bed since they removed the body. Now, stop distracting me, I have research to do." She walked towards the pile of books she'd left behind the other night and picked one up. She plopped onto the large couch and opened it. "Have you found anything interesting Jinchi?"

"No milady. Not yet."

"Well I have. Turns out, Sesshoumaru grows whenever he's in danger."

"No, he grows whenever you are in danger." Kan corrected.

"Yeah well, whenever I'm in danger he is, so same thing." Kagome stuck out her tongue in a childish gesture.

"Kagome, if you feel the need to utilize your tongue, I believe I have a better use for it than such a childish gesture." Kan rumbled as he winked.

She blushed and pulled her tongue back into her mouth. Daini chuckled and traced his fingers across her side causing her to jump.

"A-anyways," she stuttered, pulling away from the two laughing men, "Like I said, when I'm in danger, Sesshoumaru grows."

"Yes, you have mentioned that before when he had a moment of growth." Jinchi said.

"Yes, but he did it again this morning, and this time he was even older."

"Ah! Well that is very intriguing."

"So this made me think that maybe the spell is weakening." She looked up from her book. "What do you think Jinchi?"

"I think that is a very good theory. Perhaps the spell will break on its own."

"Maybe, but who knows how long that will take to break on its own."

"Yes, but perhaps this also means that the likelihood of breaking the spell ourselves is growing."

~Three days later~

There had been no success in researching Sesshoumaru's curse in the last few days. It was beginning to take a toll on Kagome's confidence. She sighed as she closed yet another book that had failed to help her in any way.

"Kagome, may I suggest taking a break from research for a day or two?" Kan asked.

"I can't do that. That's the only reason I'm here. What would I do if I'm not researching?"

"Well," Daini started. "There is the duties to the Western Lands. You are, after all, temporarily taking the original's place while he is unable to perform them."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Kagome pouted. "Do I really have to?"

"Do you wish for the Western Lands to fall simply because you do not wish to do your duties?" Daini asked.

"Of course not." Kagome sighed and stood from the couch. "So, what're my duties."

"Well, luckily for you, most of them consist of paperwork at the moment."

"Luckily?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, usually there are those who choose to seek audience with the Western Lord. If that had been the case then they would have discovered the plight of the original. If word would get to the other Lords, they would seize the opportunity to take over the Western Lands. Since there are many festivals and harvests to be done this season, most village leaders and nobles are busy this season. Instead of seeking audience themselves, they send messengers with their pleas or requests." Daini explained.

"I see."

"There is also the planning of the annual Ball." Kan continued.

"Excuse me?"

"There is a ball held here every year. Each Lord has one, not including those held on whimsy. Our annual ball is held next month. As the Lady of the Western Lands-"

"But I'm not the Lady-"

"_As the Lady of the Western Lands_…" Kan repeated, "You are in charge of planning everything from the color scheme to the food and events to the napkins the nobles will be wiping their privileged mouths on." He finished.

"I can't even properly plan a slumber party! Let alone a Ball for royalty!" Kagome whined.

"…What is a slumber party?" Daini asked.

"Ugh, never mind. Can't you just have one of the maids plan the party?"

"Why is it that you mention these foreign things to us but do not explain them?" Daini questioned.

"Do you always answer questions with questions?" Kagome countered.

"You are changing the subject." Daini smirked. "And no, I do not."

"I'm not changing the subject."

"Hn, you are. The fact that you are now arguing about whether or not you are changing the subject is proof that you are indeed changing the subject."

"Yeah well it's too much effort to explain what a slumber party is." Kagome answered.

"More than the effort you make to change the subject?" Daini smirked.

"God! FINE! A slumber party is when children invite their friends over to their houses and sleep over for the night. A stereotypical slumber party includes pillow fights, scary stories, truth or dare, movies, snack foods, and sleeping bags!"

"I see."

"Any more questions?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Yes, what are pillow fights, truth or dare, movies, sleeping bags, and snack foods?" Daini asked.

"And what does Stereotypical mean?" Kan added.

Kagome slammed her head unceremoniously down on the desk. "Forget it, I give up. Can't we just have a maid plan this ball?" Kagome repeated her question.

"You are avoiding our questions again," Kan said.

"GOOD! Now answer mine! Can. A. Maid. Plan. This. BALL?"

"Certainly not." Kan scolded. "Should the Royals find out that we had a _maid_ plan the party, the entire palace and western lands would be in disgrace."

"Fine, but let's put that one off. Maybe we'll get lucky and Sesshoumaru will be back to normal in time to plan it."

"My dear, it has already been a month since the planning should have begun. It will be a nearly impossible task should we start it right this moment. Waiting any longer is not an option." Daini said.

"Alright then. How do we start?" Kagome asked.

"Perhaps we should start with the color scheme? We will have to put in the order for materials right away."

"We must also arrange outfits for the staff, not to mention what you, the original, and the kit shall be wearing."

"This is going to be a long month." Kagome sighed. "Alright. Let's get started. For the color scheme, why not make it simple and make it the colors of the royal family? What are they anyways?"

Daini chuckled. "Royal blue, silver, and black."

Kagome nodded. "Simple enough."

"Yes, but you must arrange the seating and tables in the dining hall and ballroom before we put the color scheme to use." Kan offered.

"Alright, how do you suppose we start then?"

"We shall have to do a walkthrough and make plans."

"Lead the way."

~A Few Hours Later~

Kagome groaned, glaring at the large pile of paperwork in front of her. "Do I really need to do this?"

"Of course you do. Did you think that the duties of the Western Lady would do themselves?" Daini asked.

"No, and I'm not the Western Lady."

"You forgot to mark this one." Kan said handing her a parchment and ignoring her statement.

Kagome glared at him and took the piece of paper. She pulled out the royal seal that they had given her, and stamped the royal crest onto the parchment.

"Very good. Now this one here is from the Kamen Village. It is a request for aid. The village has suffered quite a few bandit attacks in the past few weeks. This village is one of the Western Land's main supply of fine silks and cloths. It would be very beneficial to aid them."

"Who cares about whether it's beneficial or not? If one of our villages are in trouble isn't it our duty to help out our citizens?" Kagome asked.

Both Kan and Daini smirked.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Not only did you just say "Our Villages", but you showed the true spirit of a Lady of the Western lands by caring for the plight of her citizens." Kan laughed joyfully.

Kagome blushed, both because the words Kan said were true, and because she'd never heard Sesshoumaru, or his copies rather, laugh with such happiness.

"C-Can we just focus?" she stuttered, changing the subject.

"Of course." Kan smiled, causing her blush to darken. "I will begin to write our reply, once you sanction it I will hand it over to the captain of the guard. Assistance will arrive at Kamen Village within the week."

Kagome nodded and looked at the next parchment handed to her by Daini. "I still don't understand why I'm the one who has to sanction it. It's just a stamp… anyone could do it." She mumbled.

"No, those who lay hands on that seal that are not one of the royal family, or their intended in your case, will be executed for committing high treason."

"And how exactly would anyone know?"

"All notarizations and sanctions are to be done before the royal advisors, in other words, us." Kan smirked.

"Oh." Kagome read the parchment in her hand. She glared at it as she finished reading. "They want permission to execute children?"

"Ah, the Takai tribe is it not? They managed to capture a band of thieving children. The children are homeless orphans who had been moving from village to village, performing shows to distract villagers as they stole from them. All villages must obtain permission from the lord before executing prisoners who are wanted in more than one village. There are other circumstances in which villages must get permission for executions, but I'm sure you will learn of them soon enough."

"I'm not approving this!" Kagome said disgusted. "Killing children like this is wrong! Sure, they're thieves, but they're just trying to survive!"

"The same could be said for adult thieves."

"No, adults can get themselves jobs if they work hard enough. Children can't. These children have resorted to stealing because it is the only thing they can do to survive. I refuse to let these people execute them for something they had to do to live."

"Then you must come up with an alternative." Kan suggested.

"Alright." Kagome tapped her finger on the desk. "Oh! I've got one! Are you ready?" Kan nodded and posed his pen over some blank parchment. "They are to send the children here!"

"_Here?"_ Daini raised a brow. "And what are we to do with a band of thieving children?"

"We'll take them in of course! Give them jobs at the palace. They can do a few chores for a place to live and food to eat and a little spending money. All they need is a home."

"Hn, we are a bit understaffed at the moment."Kan noted.

"Very well. We shall send for the children and give them jobs at the palace." Daini nodded. Kan finished writing the letter and handed both pieces of parchment over to Kagome to sanction.

"Now this next request is…."

~Afternoon~

Kagome stretched as she stood from the desk. "So we're done for the day?"

Kan and Daini stood up as well.

"No. We still have many things to do. You are only halfway through the paperwork that needs to be done today." Daini answered. Kagome sighed. "But, you have certainly earned yourself a break."

"Good. I'm getting a little hungry." She said. "I hope Shippo and Sesshoumaru are doing okay."

"I'm sure they are fine. Naomi is a very fine caretaker." Kan assured

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure she is, but you know how Sesshoumaru is around strangers."

"She is no stranger, she cared for the original when he was a pup."

Kagome's eyes bulged. "Really?"

"Yes. She was the original's wet-nurse."

"Oh. Wow. They must've been close then."

"Somewhat. They were as close as any royal and their wet-nurses are." Kan shrugged.

The three of them walked out of the room.

"Mama!"

"Mate!"

Shippo and Sesshoumaru were running towards them, the older looking demoness bustling behind them.

"Hello you two!" Kagome grinned.

"Are you done working?" Shippo asked.

"No, but I'm taking a lunch break." She smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

Shippo nodded eagerly and Sesshoumaru simply latched onto her waist.

"Alright, let's go eat then." Kagome smiled.

Kagome thanked the maid as she placed the food in front of her. The maid bowed and left.

"So what did you two do today?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"We played in the garden for a little bit, then Naomi-san showed us to the playroom!" Shippo grinned excitedly.

"The playroom?"

"Mhm! Naomi-san said that's where Sesshoumaru played when he was little! It was full of toys! It was really fun!"

"That's great honey! Now you have a place to play if it rains outside."

"Yup!" Shippo began to dig into his lunch.

Kagome watched as a maid came in with a pitcher of water and refilled everyone's drinks.

"Hey Kan, Daini," The two looked at her questioningly. "How come there are only female servants around? Are there no male servants?"

They didn't answer right away. Finally, Kan answered. "Of course there are male servants. You simply must not have noticed them."

"No, I'm pretty sure that I've only seen maids around. In fact, the only males that I have seen are you two, Jinchi, and the healers. Oh, and Jaken."

Kan looked at Daini, who sighed and answered her.

"That is because Jinchi, Jaken and the healers all have mates."

"Wait, _Jaken_ has a mate?"

"Yes, he also has thirteen children."

"_Really?_ I would have never guessed."

"He, his mate, and his children have their own hut by the southern borders of the palace lands."

"Wow. Hold on, what does having mates have to do with anything?"

"Since they are mated they are no threat."

"I don't understand."

"We did not want to tell you because you refuse to believe that you are our intended."

"We wanted to keep you safe." Kan added.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"As we have said before, when a youkai courts their intended they mark them with their youki leaving a distinct scent on their intended."

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything. Especially since I'm not Sesshoumaru's intended."

Kan ignored her argument and continued, "Normally in a courtship the intended knows they are being courted. Once the courting begins, both her suitor and her family take on the responsibility of protecting her from other males."

"I don't get it."

"Unmated males are strongly affected by the scent mark. You may think of it as this, a female with the scent mark of courtship in the midst of unmated males is the same as placing a newborn deer in the midst of ravenous wolves." Kan informed.

"Yes. Any unmated male you come across will feel the urge to make you theirs, whether you are willing or not." Daini added.

Kagome paled. "You mean Ryo was…"

"Yes." Kan nodded.

"Oh my god. And you were planning on keeping this from me?" Kagome glared at them.

"Would you have believed us if we'd told you before Ryo attacked you?" Kan asked.

"Well… no. I guess not."

"Then you cannot blame us for not telling you something you would have refused to believe." Daini said.

Kagome sighed. "I don't see how things could get any worse." She muttered. "First, Sesshoumaru gets cursed and thinks I'm his mate. Then Naraku decides to send his reincarnations after me,"

"What?" Kan growled.

"That filthy hanyou dared to come after what is ours?"

"He probably just wants to get the shards," Kagome shrugged.

"He will die by our hands." Kan growled. Daini nodded.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm ranting here," Kagome muttered. "Anyways when I finally have a good idea decide to come to the Western Palace for help, I end up being forced to take care of the Western Lands and get constantly molested by copies of the man I am trying to help. And to put the big fat cherry on top of the Sunday of chaos, I will now be targeted by any unmated male youkai because Sesshoumaru scent marked me!" Kagome cried out. "This is the worst few months of my life!"

"There is a good side to this last incident." Daini smirked at her.

"And what could possibly be good about this?" Kagome asked glaring at him.

"You now have proof that the original has marked you as his intended." Kan smirked as well.

"Yes, there is no disputing it. You belong to us." Daini added.

Kagome stared at them shocked, realizing they were right. Well, not about the belonging to them part, but Sesshoumaru must have scent marked her. There was no other explanation for Ryo attacking her.

"S-sesshoumaru… he really… I mean… he… likes me?" Kagome squeaked, turning red.

"I should say he more than just likes you my dear." Daini laughed.

"I.. I need some time to think." She said standing up.

Shippo stopped chattering to Sesshoumaru when she stood. "What's wrong mama?"

"Nothing sweety, I just need a bit of alone time." She smiled at him and headed for her room.

"Mate?" Sesshoumaru murmured, standing to go after her.

"_**Leave her be Sesshoumaru."**_ Daini growled.

"_Mate hurt?" _Sesshoumaru asked.

"_No, she just wants to be alone for a bit."_ Kan answered.

"_**Do not worry, she will be back soon." **_Daini assured.

"_I make mate feel better!" _ Sesshoumaru said

"_**No Sesshoumaru. This time, mate needs to be alone. Mate needs to think."**_

"_She shall return when she is ready. Finish your food, it will make mate happy."_

Sesshoumaru pouted and returned to his seat.

Kagome laid on her bed thinking.

Was it really possible that Sesshoumaru, _The real_ Sesshoumaru, liked her? That he was planning on courting her? Planning on _mating_ her? Sure, they had formed a connection when he joined the group, but he hadn't shown any interest in her like that, had he?

Kagome blushed for what seemed the hundredth time. She had to admit, Sesshoumaru was one of the most handsome men, human or Youkai, that she had ever met. His deep amber eyes gave her a sense of warmth when she looked in them, even when they gave off the coldest of glares. He had strength that made thousands of youkai cower in fear, yet had a soft side. She'd seen this soft side when he interacted with little Rin, when they had late night conversations when she could not sleep, and every day since he'd been turned into a child. Both Kan and Daini, who were his copies, were so sweet and affectionate, Kagome couldn't wait to see that side of the real Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sat up abruptly. Could she possibly… like Sesshoumaru? Groaned and fell back again. There was no use worrying about it now. If she didn't do anything, she'd die before Sesshoumaru grew back into the form she knew him in. Making up her mind, she sat up again and stood.

"There's no use worrying about all of this until I get Sesshoumaru back to normal. Once he's himself again, then I'll work out my feelings." She muttered to herself. She scurried off to find Kan and Daini, she had work to do.

~End of Chapter~

Alright! That took a lot out of me, I have to admit. I got a lot of writers block while writing this chapter So I apologize if some parts of my update are lacking… but I did get in TEN THOUSAND WORDS! WOOHOO! This was my thanks for all of your support. You guys and gals are awesome! I thank you for all of your reviews and all of you who follow my stories and favorite me. Once again I'd like to invite you to follow me on twitter XJadeAlexandraX. I've been thinking about it and I want to use it as a place to post some ideas for stories and get some feedback as well as a place where you can send requests and such. I'm not very active on it at the moment but that will change.

THANK YOU!

Love Kagz


	19. The Curse

Hello readers! I apologize for the lack of updates, stuff happens, computers crash, chapters are lost, frustrated Kagz feels like crying, and writers block rears its ugly head. Plus the computer I borrowed after mine crashed crapped out on me too and I couldn't use the 9,o,l, and . on the keyboard. DROVE ME INSANE! But I'm alright at the moment and I'm feeling particularly creative so here's the new chapter of Puppy Love!

I just want to say that I've absolutely loved writing this story for you all… I'm so glad so many people like it and I've had so much fun writing it! Thank you all for all of your reviews!

Alas I must warn you, this is the LAST CHAPTER of Puppy Love… Yes yes the time has come…. But never fear… there WILL BE A SEQUEL! You'll see why at the end of the chapter (^.^)

I hope you've enjoyed reading Puppy Love as much as I've enjoyed writing it and I REALLY hope that you all read the sequel! But I won't be starting the sequel right away, I'm finishing another fanfic and then I will start the sequel and a Ouran High School Host Club crossover. Sess/Kag is my favorite pairing, but I'd like to try pairing Kag with someone else. I hope you Host Club fans will read my new story when it comes up.

~Puppy Love~

"Ugh!" Kagome slammed her head down on the table.

"I do wish you would stop injuring yourself koi." Daini purred by her side.

"Yes, it does pain us so to see our intended hurt herself." Kan agreed.

Kagome lifted her head and groaned. "I can't stand it anymore! We've been here for almost a month now, the Annual Ball is _next week_ and I still haven't gotten any closer to figuring out how to help Sesshoumaru!"

"Do not fret Koi," Kan nuzzled her neck, an action that she had grown quite used to and no longer flinched from.

"Perhaps it is time to seek aid elsewhere." Jinchi offered noticing Kagome's distress.

"Hm? What do you mean?" she gazed at him curiously.

"Well, it is a dangerous option, one that I would not suggest if it weren't so urgent. Nevertheless, if Milord is not restored to his rightful form before the Ball… chaos may ensue. If the other Lords and Ladies were to learn of this predicament, the entire Western Lands could be in danger."

Kagome felt both Daini and Kan stiffen at the mention of danger.

"Go on." She said, ignoring the tension in the room.

"There is one person who may have the knowledge to break the curse, an ancient being that has been said to have been around almost as long as magic has. Such an ancient being probably has the knowledge we seek, possibly even the ability to break the curse herself."

"Really?! Why didn't you say so before!?"

"As I've said, it is a dangerous option. There is a reason the Ancient One is not commonly known. She does not wish to socialize with others. She lives deep within a forest of her own creation. Those who enter the forest do not often come out alive. Also, asking a favor of the Ancient One seldom comes without a heavy price."

"Well we don't have much of a choice now do we? Like you've said, if we don't change Sesshoumaru back before the Ball, the western lands will be in trouble." She stood up, "We're leaving tomorrow."

"No." Daini said.

"I'm not asking."

"_No!"_ Kan growled.

"_Yes!"_ Kagome argued walking towards the library doors. " I've trusted you both and placed myself, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru in your protection… now I need you both to trust me to make things right."

Daini and Kan looked at each other. Kan cursed and Daini sighed as the followed her out of the room. They knew she was right, they would have to go see this Ancient Once. They were running out of choices.

Kagome relaxed a bit when she realized they weren't going to fight her decision. She wasn't exactly sure if this Ancient One plan was going to work, but it would certainly aid her along with her own plans. She pulled a servant aside and arranged for provisions and clothes to be packed for her, Sesshoumaru, Kan, and Daini.

She would have to break the news to Shippo that she'd be leaving him at the Palace for a while. He wouldn't be happy, not one bit, but she couldn't take him with them this time. It was too dangerous. He would be fine with Kirara and the kittens.

She was right, Shippo was not happy. In fact, the poor kit had cried himself to sleep in her arms. A few tears of her own fell down her cheeks as the guilt overwhelmed her. Daini wrapped his arms around her and Kan licked away a stray tear.

"You don't have to do this Koi. You can stay with your kit, we'll find another way." Daini comforted.

Kagome slowly shook her head. "No, I have to do this. We don't have the luxury not to take this chance. The entire Western Lands are at stake. How many people would die if Sesshoumaru's predicament was discovered? How many homes would be lost? How many villages destroyed? I don't even want to think what they'd do to Sesshoumaru. I can't let that happen. I have to do this."

"Please don't leave me here mama! Take me with you!" Shippo cried clutching her shirt as she said her farewells the next morning.

"I can't baby, not this time. I'm sorry." She kissed the tears on his face and once more on his forehead. "It's too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt." She set him down on the ground, crouching before him. "You'll be a good boy and listen to what you're told right?"

Shippo nodded.

"Good. Be strong for me ok? I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mama." Shippo sniffled.

She gave him another hug, "Be strong for me," she whispered as another tear fell down her cheek.

Kagome stood and nodded at Daini and Kan.

"Mate?" Sesshoumaru looked at her and Shippo. "Pup hurt?" he picked Shippo up by the scruff and sniffed at him.

"No, he's not hurt." Kagome pulled him from his grasp and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand. "Come on Sesshou, it's time to go."

"You seem awfully upset about leaving your kit for only a few days koi." Daini commented.

Kagome hesitated slightly before continuing on the small dirt path they'd been following for hours. "It's just the guilt. I feel bad about leaving him alone."

"You will see him soon." Kan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

~Elsewhere~  
"Ah, Kanna… tell me, have you found my miko?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

Kanna obeyed, lifting her mirror as it shimmered, replacing Naraku's reflection with forest scenery. Kagome walked into view, carrying a sleeping child.

"Ah, I see the mighty Western Lord is still under the curse." He smirked. "Tell me, Kanna, where was my miko hiding all this time?"

"She and the others were leaving the Western Capital when the Saimyoushou found her. It makes sense because the Saimyoushou cannot pass the barriers of the city."

"So, the Western Lord took her to the palace." Naraku glared at the small boy in Kagome's arms.

"It seems so. They seem to be heading towards the Forest of the Ancient One."

"The Ancient One?" Naraku's brow raised. "That won't do." His gaze left Kanna as he reached for a bell. He rang it once then set it back on the small table it had occupied. He looked back at the mirror. "Oh? And what is this? There are_ three _Sesshoumarus? Just what type of curse did that useless reincarnation of mine make?" he growled.

Kagura walked into the room. "You rang?" she drawled.

"Yes, gather up as much support as you need, you're going to have another go and capturing my miko. Do _not_ fail me again, it will cost youyour life. Bring her to me."

~The Forest of the Ancient One~

Kagome paused at the edge of the forest.

"Mate?" Sesshoumaru tugged at her skirt. She looked down at him and gave him a nervous smile.

"Are you ready koi?" Kan asked from her right.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kagome shrugged. "Before we go in, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it dearest?" Daini asked.

"I want you, _both_ of you, to promise me that if things get out of hand, you'll get Sesshoumaru out of here."

"Of course we will, we'll be sure to take you to safety."

She shook her head. "That's not what I mean." She took turns looking them in the eyes. "If you have to choose between me and Sesshoumaru, I want you to choose Sesshoumaru. If something happens, get him _out_."

"Kagome-"

"_Please!_ I need you to promise me! I can't let Sesshoumaru get hurt anymore."

Daini pulled her close. "_Nothing_ will happen to _either _of you."

Kan pulled her into his arms once Daini released her. "We will make sure of it."

"Mate!" Sesshoumaru chirped. He transformed into his inu form and pranced around the small clearing. He barked and leaped side to side crouching in front of them.

Kagome laughed. "Someone's excited!" she cooed.

Sesshoumaru barked and rolled on his back, tilting his head to the side, giving her a curious upside down playful look. Kagome smiled and rubbed his fluffy stomach. She laughed as his hind leg shook in the air.

"Hm, very clever." Kan murmured.

"Yes, the original cheered her up quite nicely." Daini replied.

"Such a pity that I have to break up such a lovely scene."

Kan and Daini snarled at the intrusion, they weren't pleased by the fact that they had let someone sneak up on them.

Sesshoumaru growled and rolled back onto his stomach. He crouched down low and nudged Kagome towards his furry chest.

"Kagura!" Kagome gasped at the sight before her. Kagura stood at the other side of the clearing and behind her, was a horde of Naraku's minions.

"It's been a long time, Miko." Kagura smirked. "Now, it's time you stop your little games and come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Kagome glared at her, giving herself a mental pat on the back for not showing her fear.

"Oh you'll be coming with me one way or another, the state you and your little puppies are in when I take you back to Naraku is completely up to you." Kagura smirked, the minions behind her laughed and jeered excitedly.

"You will not touch her." Kan snarled.

"Oh? Do you think you can stop me?" Kagura gave out a harsh laugh.

"Considering this is the second time you're trying to catch me…" Kagome trailed off, successfully wiping Kagura's smirk off of her face.

"This time you won't be able to run." Kagura growled. "Kill the dogs and bring the miko to me." She flicked open her fan, a sign to which all hell broke loose. The demon horde swarmed around them. Kan and Daini's twin roars of rage were swallowed by the bloodthirsty snarls of Naraku's demons. Kagome screamed as they swarmed around her and Sesshoumaru. Sharp claws tore at her clothes, struggling to get a hold of her as Sesshoumaru's jaws fended them off. A particularly large demon knocked him backwards. Kagome shrieked in anger as Sesshoumaru was thrown backwards. Her hands began to glow a very faint pink, unnoticeable to most but Kagome felt the tingling in them and could see the faint shimmer herself. She thrust her hands at the closest demon and watched in amazement as it shrieked and disintegrated before her eyes. Without hesitation she thrust her hands towards every nearby demon, not waiting for them to fully disintegrate before moving to the next. Bit by bit she made her way towards Sesshoumaru. The demon that had attacked him had dealt a pretty bad blow to the pup's head. He had returned to his humanoid form and lay forgotten by the tree he'd been knocked against. Kagome silently thanked the heavens that the demons had lost interest once Sesshoumaru had been knocked out. She looked back in the direction Daini and Kan had last been seen. She caught flashes of their silver hair as they fought. From what she could see they weren't badly injured, but Kagome noticed that Kan was favoring his right arm. Kagome worriedly bit her lip, purifying a demon that got too close.

Kagome leaned over Sesshoumaru, checking for any further injury. He had a small gash on his head, but it would have to wait until the fight is over. After a small peek she also noticed that there were bruises forming on his back.

Kagome's momentary distraction gave just enough time for a large snake youkai to wrap his tail around her waist and fling her across the battle ground towards Kagura before she had the chance to place her shimmering hands on his scaly skin. Kagome screamed as she became airborne, her frightful gaze catching Daini's as she flailed over him. Ignoring his opponents he leapt after her, earning a decent gash on his thigh from one of said opponents, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close as they landed amongst the snarling demons once more.

"Stay close to me." He murmured in her ear as he slashed at the closest demon.

Kagome shook her head frantically. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Before he could grab a hold of her, more because of the set of deadly jaws snapping at his neck than his lack of speed, Kagome took off back towards Sesshoumaru.

"KAGOME!" Daini called as he fought off the demons around him. "KAN!" he called, catching the attention of the younger looking copy. He motioned towards Kagome, who was getting closer to him. He winced and snarled as a disfigured demon sank it's fangs into the back of his shoulder. He decapitated the demon before turning towards Kagome and reaching out for her. Kagome side stepped his grasp as another demon attacked. Kan cursed and sliced through said demon, but Kagome had already purified the demons in front of her and had moved past him. More demons blocked his view of her. He roared in frustration and his attacks grew more violent and frantic.

Kagome finally made it back towards Sesshoumaru. The time it had taken from the moment she was flung through the air and had made her way back had been less than a minute or so, but it had seemed an eternity as she caught sight of the snake that had tossed her rearing up and preparing to strike. It's fangs gleamed, eyes targeted on the unconscious pup. Kagome didn't think as the snake struck, she just leapt.

At first Kagome didn't feel any pain as the snake's fangs sunk into her stomach, but as the venom flowed through the pain caught up with her. Kagome screamed in pain as the snake's fangs tore through her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open.

Realizing its mistake the snake quickly let go and Kagome fell to the ground.

Sesshoumaru roared, his roar quickly turned to a bloodthirsty howl as he transformed once again. This time his Inu form was much bigger. The giant white dog tore through the snake with ease, then the rest of the demons, as he tore through the hordes he was joined by two other giant silver dogs.

Kagura cursed as Naraku's minions were slaughtered. They weren't even putting up a fight anymore! Some had even tried running! She pulled out one of her feathers and took off… surely Naraku couldn't blame her for this, his own minions were too weak to do their job! One had even fatally wounded the miko!

Kagura shivered as she fled. Naraku was going to kill her, there was no doubt about it.

With Kagura's departure went the confidence of Naraku's horde, those that were not slaughtered had fled in terror as soon as she departed. Soon enough the three Inu Youkai and the gasping miko were the only living beings in the clearing.

Kagome violently coughed, as the three returned to their humanoid forms and raced towards her. She gave a shaky smile as Sesshoumaru wiped away the trickle of blood running down her chin. "W-welcome b-back"

"Kagome…"

"I-I knew that t-this would w-work."

"What?" Sesshoumaru pulled her close, Kan and Daini on either side of him.

"T-the curse." Another violent cough shook her.

"No…. gods no! Kagome… you didn't!" Kan let out a whimper, he traced the side of her face.

"It was a l-last resort, t-this wasn't exactly what I planned b-but-"

"You shouldn't have planned it at all!" Daini cried out.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She gave him a weak smile. "I-it had t-to be done."

"No… NO!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Take c-care of Shippo for me?"

"I will _NOT_ allow my mate to die." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Mate?" Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru kissed her temple.

"Do you believe us now koi?" Daini smiled shakily.

Kagome gave a weak nod, and looked at the three of them. "I love you… all three of you." She let out a small laugh that ended in a cough. "Too bad I didn't realize it sooner huh?"

Kan whimpered again, burying his face in the crook between her shoulder and neck. He could hear her heartbeat slowing. "Don't you dare."

"I'm sorry."

"No!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I love you."

"Don't." Daini pleaded.

"I w-want you t-to know,"

"Please," Kan whimpered.

"It's not your fault, i-it's n-not _any_ of your faults. I c-chose this, and I don't regret it."

"Kagome."

Kagome gave them a loving smile, but it soon faded, her eyes dulled, her heartbeat stopped.

Three heartbroken howls filled the darkening sky. The canines that heard the howls bowed their heads in respect. A canine knew the call for one's lost mate.

Daini helped Kan stand, returning to Sesshoumaru's side as he clutched Kagome's bloody body to his own.

"What do we do now?" He asked solemnly. Kan whimpered at his side. The loss of a mate for one as "young" as Kan was too much of an emotional and mental burden. Such a tragedy could often cause a regression to childhood behavior if not watched properly. Kan pulled away from Daini and Daini nodded solemnly, Kan wouldn't be beaten.

Sesshoumaru looked at his copies, then turned towards the forest of the Ancient One. "Now…"

He began walking towards the forest. "We get her back."

~End~

YEP! I'm just that evil, a lot of you must hate me right now, and for that I apologize, but hey, I had to give you a reason to read the sequel right?

Just to clear a few things up in case anyone didn't understand it… Kagome was actually planning on sacrificing herself to bring Sesshoumaru back… though it had been a last resort her hand was forced when the Snake Youkai tried to attack Sesshoumaru.

I had hinted at her idea earlier in the story after they were attacked at the palace but I don't know if any of you caught that or not.

I have to apologize, it's not my best work, I was having trouble coming up with a fight scene because I haven't gotten them down yet, so it was a bit rushed and not as good as it could have been.

Keep an eye out for the sequel! I'm excited about the ideas I'm getting for it.

Will the Ancient One be able to revive Kagome?

If she can, what will be her price?

I know you're all asking "Wheres Tenseiga?"….. Weeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll l don't ya think that tenseiga would be useless to puppy sesshou? Besides…. I never said that they took the swords with them. THAT mystery will be solved in the sequel.

So yeah…. I hope you all enjoyed Puppy Love as much as I enjoyed writing it.

~Kagz~


	20. Chapter 20

SEQUEL TO PUPPY LOVE IS UP! It's called Lovesick Puppies…. Check it out!


End file.
